Did Someone Say Angel?
by Vialana
Summary: AU :: Shinji/Kaworu :: Shinji is a normal teenager trying to get through school. A new boy arrives, Shinji's idol -- Kaworu Nagisa. Now Shinji has to deal with his confusing emotions concerning Kaworu as well his friends' problems. REVISED
1. We Meet Our Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis: Evangelion, I am just using the characters in this fan fiction. No money is being made from this.**

_This is my first Eva fic … revised. I've had this on hold for so long because I wasn't completely satisfied with my writing, and I'm still not completely convinced this is the best draft, but it's better than the first, so I hope you enjoy._

_Warnings__: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, mild cursing, mild sexual situations._

_Enjoy._

**Did Someone Say Angel?**

Name: Shinji Ikari.

Physical Appearance: Short brown hair, blue eyes, average height, slightly underweight, slight build.

Family Situation: Only child, two parents.

Hobbies/Likes: Cello, music, video games, writing, drawing, manga, anything artistic.

Dislikes: Playing sports of any kind, and anything relating to math.

Reason for doing this: Regular psychiatric check up for school.

_Not to mention I'm bored._

"So Shinji, how are you today?"

"Fine." _Man this guy's creepy._ Shinji studied the assistant councilor indifferently. _I wonder why dad hired him? Dr Akagi's fine isn't she? Why would she need an assistant?_

The school councilor's office was just as he remembered it, unnaturally cheery and rather colourful. Ritsuko often said that it was because it was easier to calm distressed people down if they were in a comfortable environment. Shinji just thought she didn't have very good taste. The furniture was definitely the same: worn couch to one side and hard wooden chairs opposite the desk. It wasn't technically the "office", just the patient room. Ritsuko's office was in a door to the right, she wouldn't have enough space for all her notes and documents if she only had one office.

"That's good." Shinji had to repress another shudder as the assistant spoke. "As you know this is just a routine check that we're performing for all of the students in your class, so don't think that there's a problem, because as far as we know, there isn't."

Shinji smirked. "As far as you know."

The man shifted uncomfortably and Shinji knew exactly what he was thiking from the look on his face. _Damn child's too much like his father._ "Yes, well. How are you finding this year?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't started yet."

"Well, do you have any expectations for this year perhaps? Something you'd like to achieve for this year?"

"I'd like to pass my classes, as most people would."

"Good."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as both patient and councilor studied one another with the same obvious thought running through their minds: _God, this guy's attitude is really starting to piss me off._

"Where's Dr Akagi?" Shinji finally asked bluntly, barely hiding his disdain for the man.

The councilor seemed to take it in his stride, not appearing ruffled by the disrespect. "Dr Akagi is currently with the new student in your class."

"We're getting a new student?" For the first time since entering the stuffy office, Shinji's attention was caught. "Who is he? Or is it a girl?'

"Your new classmate is male. You'll be introduced to him soon. Was there anything you wanted to ask me Shinji? Do you feel you will have any problems this year? You know that you can always come to me if you need to."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine." Shinji got up. "I think I should get to class now. It was great meeting you and I hope you like it here." _See father, I can be polite when I want to. Even to a creepy arrogant egotist like this guy._

The man also rose and held out his hand with a forced smile. "Thank you Shinji. I hope we can get along this year."_Don't count on it you cocky self-assured little brat. You're as much of a prick as your father. _Shinji was used to that look and barely managed to supress his glare.

"Sure." Shinji shook his hand instead and smiled brightly-falsely - and left the office, closing the door firmly behind him.

The three office workers, Maya, Aoba and Hyuga, glanced up as he reentered. Sitting behind the main desk and sorting through all the early-school paperwork, the three already looked ragged from the workload. Shinji shot them a disgusted look and rolled his eyes. Aoba and Hyuga laughed at him and Maya smiled indulgently. The three of them were fond of Shinji, they'd known him since before he even came to high school. It was one advantage of having your father as principal and your mother as general coordinator of such a prestigious school. The school staff were always a bit deferential towards him, though they learned quickly that, like his father, Shinji despised people who sucked up to him, no matter how he acted. He didn't like fakes.

Like that councilor appeared to be.

"Old friend from college?" He asked Aoba as he passed through the administration office.

"Worse," the long-haired man replied. "Favour to an old friend from high school."

"Ah." Shinji nodded his head in understanding.

"So, how do you think you'll handle this year?" Hyuga asked with a smirk, pushing his glasses up his nose habitually.

Shinji returned the smile. "I think it will probably go the same as other years did."

"Trying to piss your father off again?"

"How'd you guess?" The two men laughed again, while Maya shook her head disapprovingly. She could be a bit of a stick-in-the-mud sometimes. Shinji looked over at her. "So why does Dr Akagi need an assistant all of a sudden?"

"With you and your friends here? We'll need a whole psychiatric ward here soon." Hyuga and Aoba laughed at Maya's joke and Shinji grinned.

"Don't you know it. So who's his next victim?'

"Asuka."

"Then I won't bother planning anything really terrible in revenge, seeing Asuka's enough." Shinji grinned at the three of them and walked out of the office doors. "I'll see you guys around."

"Later Shinji," Aoba saluted him.

"See ya!" Hyuga waved.

"Come visit us again sometime." Maya blew him a kiss.

Shinji whistled softly as he walked slowly through the wide halls back to class. What kind of crazy person hurried to class after all? A crazy person who just remembered they had Misato Katsuragi as their teacher. And who was Misato Katsuragi you ask? Only the hottest most desirable teacher at this hellhole. Many boys, not to mention even a few girls, woke up during the night only to realise they had been fantasising about how she looked wearing even less than she wore every day. Which in itself was pretty minimal. As Shinji dashed in to his class, he once again too notice of how absolutely gorgeous Misato looked in that clingy short brown dress that barely managed to cover her a—

"Ahem!" And now Shinji remembered the downside to having Misato as a teacher.

There was always a downside to everything. That was a lesson Shinji leaned at a very young age.

"Good morning Misato, you're looking very fine today." There were a few snickers from his friends as Shinji said this.

"Thank you for the compliment Shinji," Misato said with a dangerous tone in her voice. _Uh-oh, I know that look in her eyes. Kaji must have pissed her off somehow. Great, I just _had_ to start the year with Misato in one of her moods._ "However Shinji, as your teacher, you will address me as Ms. Katsuragi."

"Yes Ms. Katsuragi. I apologise for being late, I was with the new councilor." Shinji bowed.

Misato nodded impatiently then crinkled her nose in disgust as she heard about the councilor. "Kiel? Ugh, I can't stand that man. He gives me the creeps."

"I know."

"Okay then, take your seat Shinji." Shinji nodded and slid into a seat in front of his two close friends Touji and Kensuke. The seats on either side of him were empty. One was not yet filled, and the other ...

"Man that guy is creepy!" The loud obnoxious voice echoed around the small classroom an instant after the door banged open. A glowering red-head made her way towards the seat to Shinji's right and sat down heavily. "Who does he think he is anyway? 'I hope we can be good friends, Asuka.' Puh-leeze, as if I hadn't heard that before. Jerk."

"Now that everyone's here," Misato sent a glare Asuka's way, which the girl ignored, "I hope we can start with our work."

"Oh, come on Miss, can't you give us just a little time to readjust to school?" Touji was still leaning back in his chair in his usual lazy fashion and trying to act cool. "I mean, we just got back from holidays, we still need time to get back into the swing of things."

Misato's eye was twitching in a very dangerous manner. Touji took the hint and quieted. "On second thought, why don't we just jump right in and hit those books."

"That's nice of you to say Touji, perhaps later I should ask you to take the class."

"No, I'm right, you go ahead." Touji took his feet off the desk and sat in his seat properly, looking like the model student he wasn't.

Kensuke, Shinji's other friend was trying hard not to laugh at Touji's antics, but was failing miserably.

"Kensuke? Do you have anything to add to this discussion?" At the sound of Misato's irate voice Kensuke immediately shut up and paled slightly.

"No ma'am."

"Good, now if no one else has anything to add can we get on with our lesson?" There were no arguments. "Very well then. I'd like to start with a brief talk on Women's Rights and the feminist movement in the mid-twentieth century."

_Yep, she definitely had an argument with Kaji. And we're the ones who have to pay._ Sure Misato was drop-dead gorgeous and the feature of many wet-dreams, but even that couldn't quite balance out the fear anyone had of causing her to lose her temper. Ryouji Kaji, the ninth grade teacher, was the only one who seemed not to fear it. But then it was rarely turned on him at first. Misato took outher initial anger about him on everyone else. This normally would have caused a bit of resentment towards him, but the lion's share of Misato's bad temper was usually taken out on him eventually. Misato's anger didn't fade with time, it simmered until just the right time.

Ready for yet another lecture on the evils of men and their oppression of females throughout history, Shinji tuned Misato's voice out and let his attention wander.

_Man, it's such a nice day outside._ Shinji stared out the window, then found a head blocking his view. Shinji blinked. It was Rei. The pale, quiet Rei Ayanami wastop of the class in practically everything. Since coming to their school at the beginning of last year, Rei didn't seem to fit in with everyone, which is why she hung out with Shinji and his friends. Not one of them were similar in any way, except possibly gender for some of them, and the reserved, expressionless girl fit right in.

Which wasn't to say that there weren't a few hitches within the small group of misfits. Sometimes Shinji got a bit irritated with the way his father was always saying, "Why can't you sometimes be a bit more like your friend Rei?" Usually that was met with a smart-ass reply about his father paying for the sex-change operation, but it got to him sometimes.

Asuka Langly Sohryu was the one with the real problem with Rei. She had some strange idea that Rei was in love with Shinji and, as his oldest friend and the girl who fell in love with him first, she resented the attention Shinji paid to her at times. Not to mention Rei sometimes beat Asuka at sport. Being beaten at anything, especially physical activity of any kind, really bugged Asuka. Her favourite name for Rei was 'Wondergirl'.

Which left the other three of his friends still to be mentioned.

Shinji looked around at the three in the row behind him. Touji Suzahara was a clown, lazy, blunt, tactless, stubbourn and according to many, rather attractive in a jockish, Neanderthal-like way. He'd heard a few girls sigh about his "soulful brown eyes" and "rippling lean form". Of course, none of that mattered much to Shinji, despite how people like Touji were people that Shinji usually despised. But Touji was different than his stereotype portrayed him. He was actually rather sensitive and very loyal.

Kensuke Aida was the brainy one - as most people would have guessed from the stereotypical glasses and slightly geekish tussled hair and clothes. He was always at the top of the class with Rei, the two of them the main contenders at the top position. Which, strangely enough, didn't cause any competitive resentment. See, Kensuke didn't really care about the marks, he was just intelligent. No, what Kensuke cared about was anything that was out of the ordinary. In holding a conversation with him, you would be more likely get onto the topic of aliens or government conspiracies or possibly even talk about the many ways you could plan a military operation against an enemy than talk about schoolwork. Things were never normal or dull around Kensuke.

There was now only one person missing which would complete the unusual group of people Shinji called his friends.

Hikari Horaki, the class representative. Straight A student, honour role every year, goody-two-shoes, straight-laced and oftentimes a bit of a bore to be around. She was Asuka's best friend, but Shinji still considered her a friend of his also. Hikari was always looking out for them, was always there for a shoulder to cry on (not that Shinji would _ever_ do that), always reliable and the one person you wanted around when you were feeling down. Hikari had an amazing talent of being able to cheer anyone up. It was rumoured that she even managed to make Rei smile once. Shinji didn't doubt it, Hikari just had a mothering quality to her.

Shinji smiled as Hikari glared at him as she caught him staring and gestured frantically to the front of the room where Misato was still ranting about the injustices against the female gender in the past. Shinji sighed and decided that perhaps it would be best to turn around and listen. He didn't want Misato's wrath to fall on him.

After not even a minute Shinji realised he would eventually go insane if he had to listen to one more word of Misato's speech. Which is probably why someone took that instant to knock on their classroom door. Lucky for him.

Misato stormed over and wrenched the door almost off its hinges as she tore it open. "What?"

"My, aren't we in a mood today?" Dr Ritsuko Akagi walked calmly into the room. "What's the matter, did Kaji do something wrong again?"

"Why don't you go ask that arrogant prick himself if something's wrong, I refuse to see him at all today." Misato huffed and folded her arms loftily.

"I see, well in that case you won't mind me going over there perhaps and making out with him on the table in front of his class, seeing as you're estranged in your relationship."

"Ritsuko!" Misato glared at her. "We're just in the middle of something right now. I'll talk to him when I'm damn well ready."

"Sure you will," Ritsuko rolled her eyes then muttered, barely loud enough for everyone in the class to hear, "Since when do you even take a break from screwing to _talk_ with Kaji?"

"Ritsuko!" Misato flushed crimson. "Did you have a real reason for coming here or did you just want to humiliate me in front of my class?"

"The latter is more fun, but I did have a reason for coming here."

"And that is ...?"

"Kaworu, you can come in now." Ritsuko turned to the door and called this out to someone standing outside.

_Kaworu__ ... I know that name._ Shinji turned expectantly to the door like all the others and waited for the newcomer to show himself. _He must be that student that's joining our class. Poor guy, hope they warned him what he was getting into._

A tall, lanky boy entered the room, sweeping his crimson gaze over everyone inside. His moonlight silver hair shone in the sunlight pouring through the large windows on the side of the room, highlighting his pale attractive features.

Shinji's breath caught in his throat. _God,__ is that ... it is! He's so ... wow!_

"Class 2-A, may I introduce your new class member, Kaworu Nagisa."


	2. Introductions and Complications

Shinji suppressed the urge to stare at the pale figure next to him for the third time in five minutes; but it was getting harder every time he turned away. _God, I hope the bell rings soon, I can't take much more of this._ His knuckles were starting to turn white where he was gripping the edge of the desk tightly. Glancing up at the clock again, he realised there were only a few seconds left of class time left. _Thank God. _He exhaled heavily as the familiar sound of the bell rang.

There were cheers as everyone got up and headed for the door and the freedom of lunchtime. Shinji grabbed his own lunch from his bag and was heading towards the door, when a deceptively sweet voice called him back.

"Shinji, could you come here for a minute?"

The teenager inwardly swore, but turned and smiled politely at Misato. "Yes Ms. Katsuragi?" He tried not to glance over at the figure standing next to their teacher.

"Would you mind showing Kaworu around the school? I would greatly appreciate it, and I'm sure that your parents would appreciate it also." Misato smiled and Shinji knew there was no way out of it.

"Sure, I can do that." He finally glanced over at Kaworu and smiled, hoping that his nervousness wasn't too apparent. "Would you like me to show you around the school, or would you like to have lunch with me and my friends first Mr. Nagisa?" Misato looked a bit surprised at Shinji's formality.

Kaworu smiled brilliantly. "Please, call me Kaworu."

Shinji blushed slightly. "Of course. I'm, Shinji, Shinji Ikari." He held out his hand and Kaworu took it in his own softgrasp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ikari." Shinji blushed again as he realised Kaworu was teasing him.

"Call me Shinji," he mumbled softly, not meeting Kaworu's gaze.

"Of course, Shinji." Kaworu released Shinji's hand. "I'm sure that I could learn the layout of the school another time. Would you be at all offended if we had our lunch now?"

Shinji shook his head." Of course not. You can sit with me and my friends if you'd like."

"Thank you for the offer. I shall." Kaworu smiled again at Shinji - eliciting yet another blush - and they left the classroom.

Watching after them for a moment, Misato then turned around to gather a few items from her desk. She jumped as moments latersomeone grabbed her from behind. Spinning around, she glared at the ruggedly handsome form of Ryouji Kaji whom she hadn't even heard enter the room.

He returned her gaze, though rather surprised by the antagonism. "Oh my sweet," he began in honeyed tones, "you aren't still mad about that misunderstanding last night?"

"Misunderstanding my foot!" Misato yelled, poking her finger into the man's broad chest. "Kaji, I swear, if you can't learn to control yourself while we're out, I'll …" Misato trailed off as Kaji leaned down and captured her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss and moaned happily before she realised what was happening and pushed him away. "Kaji! You can't just expect to come in here and kiss me, thinking everything will be better."

"Of course not my darling, that's why I was going to tell you that I booked a table for two at _Le Beau's_ for tonight as an apology."

Misato gasped. "That's the best restaurant in town!" She squealed happily and embraced Kaji. "Thank you Kaji." She kissed him quickly and Kaji smiled.

"I assume then that milady is pleased."

"Pleased enough not to kill you yet." Misato smiled innocently.

"Then I suppose I'm back in the good books." Kaji smiled and removed himself from her tight embrace to sit down on the edge of her desk. "I have to ask, just what was it that had you so preoccupied that you didn't even notice me enter?"

The woman grinned, eyes sparkling with mischeif. "I had a sudden thought about Shinji and Kaworu."

"Shinji and the new boy? What about them?"

"I wonder if you ever considered why Shinji never had a girlfriend."

"Because he sometimes has the same gruff unfriendly attitude towards others that his father displays?"

"That too, but I was thinking of something different." Misato looked over at Kaji and smirked. "I have a little plan for Shinji and Kaworu."

Kaji returned the look, drawing closer, hands capturing hers. "Oh do tell, I love it when you're evil." Misato laughed and whispered something softly into Kaji's ear. He burst out laughing.

"Oh it's perfect! Just the thing I need to brighten up a new school year."

"So you'll help?"

"I was sold with the first kiss." Kaji smiled at her. "This year will be oh so fun."

* * *

Shinji glanced at Kaworu again then looked away quickly, hoping that they boy hadn't caught him staring. The two were heading across the main courtyard of the school towards the spot where Shinji and his friends usually sat for lunch. The silence between the two boys was rather heavy and Shinji's glances did nothing to ease the tension level. He repeated the process again a few times before Kaworu looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. 

"Did you have something to ask me Shinji?"

Shinji blushed slightly then silently berated himself. _Why am I acting so nervous around him? I mean sure he is my idol, but I still don't see why I'm so … shy._ He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, I'm sorry if I sound rude, or I'm wrong, but are you a violinist?"

Kaworu smiled at the other boy and chuckled, sending shivers down Shinji's spine with the delightfully light sound. "I'm surprised you knew. Not many younger people have any respect for classical artists."

"Well, I'm one of the few I suppose. I actually play cello myself. But I've been following your career since you became so well known. You're only my age, it's a great accomplishment."

"Thank you. It is actually nice to be noticed sometimes." Kaworu smiled over at Shinji again, causing another fluttery feeling to come to his stomach. "Perhaps you would like to perform a duet with me sometime? It's rare to find anyone in high schools these days who play and enjoy the same music that I do."

Shinji blinked in surprise. Did that just happen? From the expectant look on Kaworu's face, he was fairly certain the question wasn't posed by his imagination. "I … I'd be honoured!" Shinji truly was honoured. He had dreamed of playing with Kaworu Nagisa for so long, though he would never dare tell the other boy that. He smiled back at Kaworu, not caring for once that his face was flushed; he was far too elated.

Turning his vision back to the path before him, Shinji noticed Touji andhis other friends gathered in their usual spot. To one side of the school yard were a few sakura and evergreen trees. Shinji and his friends sat beneath them each lunch period. He gestured for Kaworu to follow. "This is where we sit. I'll introduce you to everyone who's here."

"Hey Shinji!" Kensuke was the first to notice them and waved. "What's the new boy like?"

"Kensuke!" Hikari smacked him on the head. "That was rude!"

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Kensuke glared at the girl.

"For being an idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

The argument between the two continued on as Touji watched with a smile and Rei ignored them, eating her food quietly. Touji stood up and approached the two boys as the argument got boring and held out his hand to Kaworu. "The name's Touji Suzahara, it's great to meet you."

"Likewise." Kaworu shook his hand.

Noticing that Touji was no longer watching them, Kensuke and Hikari broke off their argument and rushed to be the next to speak to Kaworu. Hikari managed to get there, poking her tongue out at Kensuke before smiling brightly at Kaworu. "I'm Hikari Horaki and I'd like to welcome you to our school."

"Suck-up," Kensuke muttered sourly. Hikari poked her tongue out again then turned back to Kaworu as he took her hand and brought it to her lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also," he smiled then placed a gentle kiss on her hand. This caused Hikari to blush, and Touji and Kensuke to stare at him in surprise.

"Uh, thanks." Hikari was bright red as he released her hand and she quickly sat down beside Rei and busied herself with her lunch, refusing to look over at Kaworu again. The pale boy just smiled at this and turned to Kensuke, who was still staring at him goggle-eyed.

He shook himself and held out his hand, somewhat apprehensively. "Kensuke Aida."

Kaworu shook his hand, much to the relief of the bespectacled boy. "Nice to meet you." Then he glanced down at Rei as Kensuke moved away to talk with Touji.

Rei ignored him, even though she clearly knew that Kaworu was staring at her. Everyone was rather uncomfortable about the way Rei was acting. Sure, she was anti-social, but she was never like this. Shinji looked over to see Kaworu's reaction. To his surprise, Kaworu was still smiling.

"I see that you're as polite as ever, First."

"And you're just as charming as before, Fifth." Rei still didn't look up at him as she spoke and continued eating.

"Now, is that any way to greet me?"

"It's what you deserve for not telling me."

"I'm sorry." Kaworu's smile faded and he stared intently at the girl sitting before him. "The decision wasn't made by me. I didn't know anything until yesterday. By that time I was already on my way here and I had no way to contact you." Kaworu smiled apologetically at her, his eyes brimming with remorse. "I _am_ truly sorry."

Rei thought for a moment and rose. "Apology accepted." She turned and smiled at him, then, to everyone's enormous surprise, she embraced the tall boy. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Kaworu let her go and held her at arm's length. "You look well."

"I'm happy here."

He looked around. "I noticed. It's nice to see that you're coming out of your shell somewhat."

"Well it's very nice to have friends. They are rather wonderful people, despite how they may appear."

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." Touji smiled at the two of them. "You two know each other?"

Rei sat back down with Kaworu sitting beside her, leaning against a tree trunk. Shinji sat down with Touji and Kensuke opposite them. Kaworu smiled and glanced over at Rei. "We've known each other a very long time. We're related."

"No way!" Kensuke was staring at the two of them in surprise. "Rei never mentioned anything about her family."

"You never asked." Rei took another bite out of her bento, letting Kaworu answer the rest of the questions.

Kensuke glared at her then turned back to Kaworu. "So, where were you before coming here?"

"I was traveling for a bit," Kaworu replied a bit vaguely. "I've decided to completely settle down for a while, no more traveling unless it's during vacation."

"Cool. So where have you been?"

"I've traveled all around Japan. My last home was in Kyoto, but I've also lived in Hagi, Nagasakiand Osaka and I was born in Tokyo."

"That is so cool!" Kensuke was grinning. "I wish I could travel around Japan."

"It's not as great as it sounds." Kaworu blushed faintly and looked away.

"So, what are you interested in Kaworu?" Touji asked, taking a huge bite out of his roll.

"Music, mostly, although I do enjoy other things."

"Like Shinji here." Touji gestured to his friend. Hikari shot him a disgusted look as he talked with his mouth full. "So you're one of those arty type people, huh?"

"I guess." Kaworu looked a bit nervous at the interrogation.

Touji looked a bit disappointed. "Damn, another one who doesn't like sport."

"Well, you always have me Touji." Everyone looked up at the sound of a new voice.

Touji glared darkly. "Like that's any consolation."

"What did you say!" Asuka hit him on the back of the head as she sat down by Hikari. She glared at Touji. "You should be grateful to have me as a friend."

"Yeah right. As if I'd enjoy being close to a serpent."

"You take that back!"

"I never take back the truth!"

"What! You jerk!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Go fu—"

"Asuka!" Shinji decided to stop the heated argument now before it got hotter. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Asuka gave Touji one last withering glare before glancing over at Kaworu. She looked him up and down, her eyes narrowing as she took in his close proximity to Rei, then she looked over at Shinji.

"He looks like a weakling. Just like you."

Shinji shook his head exasperatedly. "Asuka, could you please be polite, just this once?"

"Fine." Asuka flashed Kaworu a beautiful, yet obviously fake, smile. "I'm Asuka Langly Sohryu, it's very nice to meet you ... Kaworu, is it?"

Kaworu nodded. "Yes, and it's very nice to meet you also Asuka. And I hope I can prove to be better than your first impression of me shows." Kaworu gave her a knowing smile.

Asuka gaped then, amazingly, blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled."I guess my mouth tends to run away with me sometimes." There were a few gasps of surprise and the sounds of many jaws dropping to the ground. Asuka? Apologising? Was the world ending or something? Even the stoic Rei was staring at the redhead in shock.

Kaworu took no notice of this odd reaction and smiled at her. "I guess we all can get like that sometimes."

"Guess so," Asukasaid and she turned away to her lunch.

* * *

"... And the way they were flirting with each other, it was disgusting." Asuka batted her eyelashes in mockery and tried to imitate Rei's soft voice. "'Oh, it's so wonderful that you're here Kaworu, I really hope that you can stay for a long time.' Blergh! They make me sick." Asuka rolled her eyes disgustedly and flopped down on Shinji's bed and lay there. The setting sun shone in through the window, hitting her hair and lighting up the deep colour. She winced as the light hit her eyes and turned on her side with a snort of annoyance. 

Shinji watched her in amusement from his desk chair. "Asuka, you do know that they're cousins." He turned back to his computer and typed out a few more words, frowning as he looked over them.

Asuka sat up and looked over at him in surprise. "What?"

"Kaworu told us at lunch that they were related." Shinji muttered something under his breath after replying. Why wasn't this sentence working for him?

"Is that what that whole 'first' and 'fifth' thing was about?"

"Yeah. Rei was the first child born into their family in this millennia. Kaworu was a bit resentful of how the adults kept making mention of this, so he gave her the nickname. In response, Rei started calling him 'Fifth', since he was the fifth child born into the family."

"I had no idea."

"Obviously." Shinji burst out laughing and looked back over at her. "You seriously thought they were flirting?"

Asuka blushed. "Well, I had no idea about their relation. It looked that way to me." Asuka looked away. "I thought that maybe she liked someone new."

Shinji shook his head and sighed. "Asuka, do you still think that Rei likes me?" He turned away and studied his monitor again.

"It's so obvious she does." Asuka glared at Shinji as he started laughing. "It's true, she's always around you and you're the only one she talks so freely too."

"Asuka, she talks to everyone, you just don't take any notice of that."

"She doesn't talk to me," Asuka mumbled, looking away. Shinji glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. _Does she have tears in her eyes?_

"Asuka?"

"What?" She looked up.

"Are you all right?"

Asuka stared at him in surprise. He looked worried about her. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it, a cold look passing over her features. "Leave me alone Ikari." She got up and grabbed her bag then left the room.

Shinji ran after her. "Asuka! Wait! What's wrong?" He grabbed her arm before she could leave his house.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She pulled away from him angrily. "Why don't you mind your own business!"

"You're my friend Asuka, I don't like seeing you upset. Please, tell me, I might be able to help."

Asuka looked up at him and stopped struggling. There were still tears in her eyes and she looked surprised. "Shinji ..." she looked as though she was about to tell him something important again then looked down at the ground. "I can't. Please, just leave me alone." She pulled away from him again and left, tears coursing down her face.

Shinji let her go this time, knowing that it would be better for her to sort things out before she told anyone what was up. _I'm still worried though. I don't like seeing her cry._


	3. Beginings of an Author

Shinji walked back into the kitchen looking rather dejected. His mother was there preparing dinner. She studied him carefully as he entered and sighed, putting her knife and challots to the side, she asked, "Shinji, honey, what's wrong? Did you and Asuka have another fight?" When Shinji didn't answer, she shook her head and returned, half-heartedly, to her chopping. "Sometimes you two are worse than a married couple the way you act."

"Mother, please, not today." Shinji sat down at the table, not really in the mood for his mother's light-hearted jesting. He slumped down and laid his head over his crossed arms.

She stared at him sadly a moment longer before sighing again and returned most of her attention to the sauce on the stove. "I heard that you took the new student around today," she made another half-ditch effort. "That was rather nice of you."

It seemed to work, her son perked up a bit. "Yeah," a small smile crossed his face, "Misato asked me to, but I'm glad I did it." Shinji sat up properly, his train of thought shifting from his problems with Asuka to something he could deal with at the moment. "You wouldn't believe who it is: Kaworu Nagisa! _The_ Kaworu Nagisa! I've been waiting so long for a chance to meet him, but I'd never thought in a million years he'd actually be at _my_ school." Shinji's former depression was forgotten for an instant and his face was plastered with a silly grin.

Yui was amazed at the sudden change in her son's mood. "That's great. Who is he again?"

Shinji was shaken sharply out of his elation by this statement. "Mother, please, how could you not know who he is? I only talk about him all the time. He's my idol. He's a very famous violinist, noted for his amazing skill but more so known for his very young age. He's only as old as I am." Shinji smiled dreamily and leaned on his hand again. "But the great thing is he's really nice and very polite. Everyone seems to like him, which is so great."

"Wow," Yui smiled happily. "He sounds like a very nice boy. Perhaps you should invite him over sometime."

"Really?" Shinji was surprised. His mother never suggested that he bring over someone from school before she met them beforehand. The only exception was Asuka, who had known Shinji since she was four. Even Rei had to be 'interrogated' by his parents before coming over. Shinji thought his father was being paranoid, and his mother had always been very over-protective.

"Of course. I'd love to meet him."

"Okay, sure. I'll ask him tomorrow then." Shinji shrugged. _Maybe she's finally getting over the whole 'my only son he's so special I have to hug him and never let go' phase of motherhood. It's a bit late, but oh well._

"Of course I'll have to meet him at school first. Bring him by the office at lunch." Shinji sighed. _Or maybe not._ "Can you set the table, honey?"

"Sure." Shinji got up and grabbed four sets of utensils and moved back to the table.

Just then, Shinji heard the sound of the door opening and his father entered, talking with the steel-haired Professor Fuyutsuki, the assistant principal of Shinji's high school.

"Hey Professor F," Shinji called out as the two of them walked into the kitchen. Gendo moved over to kiss his wife on the cheek while Fuyutsuki waved to her and turned to Shinji, who had finished setting the table and had sat down again.

"Hello Shinji," Fuyutsuki smiled at him. "How was your first day back?" He took a seat.

"Pretty good," he shrugged. "The new councilor's kind of creepy though." He looked over at his father. "What's with him anyway?"

Gendo looked at his son disapprovingly. "You shouldn't say things like that about staff members Shinji, even if they are pompous assholes." Gendo sighed and sat down at the table opposite Fuyutsuki. "I'm regretting my decision already. Asuka ran into my office as soon as she'd seen him and demanded that I fire him because he was hitting on her. I've had similar complaints from a few other students."

"I don't think he likes me," Shinji smirked. "I think I remind him too much of you. And I don't think he likes you too much either for that matter."

"Oh?" Fuyutsuki raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Yeah, he probably thinks I'm cocky, arrogant, self-assured and the politeness I showed him was a complete façade."

"Well it was," Gendo interrupted. "I actually had him complain about you."

Shinji grinned. "See, I told you, he doesn't like me. But the guy is a creep, father. He gives off really weird vibes."

"He said you were being a smart ass."

"Yeah, so?" Shinji snorted and leaned back in his seat.

Gendo stared at him sternly. "Shinji, we've talked about this."

"I know father, but I don't like hiding my feelings when something seems off." Shinji looked up at Fuyutsuki and smiled. "Far as I can tell you're the only person my father's hired on someone else's recommendation that hasn't gotten into his bad books yet."

"Of course." Fuyutsuki glanced at Yui. "But then again, it was your mother who suggested me and we all know what impecable taste she has in men." He and Gendo shared a chuckle.

Yui batted at the back of his head playfully as she passed by, serving up the food. "You flirt." She smiled at him. "You keep acting like that and you'll forever stay a bachelor. But you are welcome here any time. I'm sure that you and Gendo will be spending long hours here after school, like last year, and the year before."

"Well, you know us. We're dedicated to our work."

"Hm, perhaps that's the real reason you've never married. I must be the only woman foolish enough to have married a man so dedicated to his job and actually stayed with him." Yui smiled at her husband and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Well, with the way you two work I'm wondering if you're in some secret organisation planning to take over the world or something," Shinji muttered with a smile.

"You've been spending too much time with Kensuke young man," Yui smiled as she dished up Shinji's dinner. "So, when should I expect your new friend over?" Yui finished serving dinner and sat down on the other side of Gendo.

"New friend?" Gendo raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Nagisa?" Fuyutsuki asked. "I must say, I was quite impressed when I met him."

"The new student? Yes, I agree. He's very polite and respectful and his references were quite good."

"Of course they are," Shinji interrupted, smiling dreamily again. "He's _Kaworu Nagisa._ He's nice, polite, famous, a fantastic musician and his social skills are amazing. Did I tell you he managed to get Asuka to apologise today?"

There was the sound of cutlery hitting plates as the adults stared at him, amazed. "You mean our Asuka?" Yui asked with wide eyes. "Hot-tempered, arrogant, egotistical Asuka?"

"Yeah. He fit in really well with everyone. I think Hikari's a bit taken aback that there's any male alive that could be that polite. Touji discovered that not all arty people know nothing about sports. Kensuke's amazed that someone else knows anything about conspiracy theory. Rei discovered she had a voice again and knows how to smile. She's really glad Kaworu was able to be here. I think she missed having someone from her family around. I guess things can be kind of lonely for her."

"Family?"

"Yeah, Rei and Kaworu are cousins. You can sort of see it in the way they look and the way they act sometimes gives it away too." Shinji had stopped eating while he said all of this and was playing with his food with the dreamy smile that was starting to become a habitual expression. "I should bring him over soon so you can meet him properly."

Yui nodded sharing a quick look with her husband. "Definitely. I'd like to meet this amazing boy."

Fuyutsuki shared a smile with Gendo. "I've never seen your son act like this," he murmured very quietly as Yui continued talking with Shinji. "Do you think he could …"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Gendo watched his son suspiciously as he continued to sing praises of his idol.

* * *

Later that night Shinji sat before his laptop typing furiously as an idea for his books came to him. 

**_Asuka threw down the headphones to the amazement of Misato and the three civilian students. The First Child just sat silently as she always did._**

**_"This is so stupid," the redhead yelled, crossing her arms. "There's no way I could lower myself to the level of this … this …" She pointed disgustedly at the Third Child still trying to get up off the synch mat._**

**_"So are you saying you won't do this then?" Misato asked amusedly._**

**_"Well," Asuka smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulders, "you don't have anyone else now do you?"_**

**_"Rei?"_**

**_"Uh?" the Second Child looked confused._**

**_"Yes, ma'am?" Rei looked up._**

**_"Would you try?"_**

**_"Yes, ma'am." Rei got up and put on the headphones Asuka had previoulsy thrown to the floor and stood on the other synch mat beside Shinji. They listened to the music for a few seconds before starting to move together, completely synchronised, the lights on the mat lighting up._**

**_Asuka looked upon them in amazement and horror. Her face started to crumble. _****She_ was supposed to be the star pilot, not those two rookies. _She_ was the highest synched and most trained pilot. _She_ should be the star. "No, no, no!" Asuka ran out of the room and out of the apartment building, tears standing in her eyes._**

**_Shinji watched her go curiously. What was wrong with her? He took off the headphones and looked over at Hikari who had stood and glared at him as soon as Asuka disappeared._**

**_"Shinji, go after her!" She demanded holding another pair if headphones in a death grip. Shinji gulped thinking he could be next in that grip and ran after Asuka._**

"Shinji?" Yui knocked and called through his door. Shinji saved his latest work and went over to the door. Yui smiled at him. "I think it's time you went to bed."

"Yes mother. I just need to finish this last part and save." Shinji smiled and Yui shook her head wryly.

"Only five more minutes then."

"Okay. Goodnight mother." Shinji closed the door and went back to his computer shutting it down. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down two more names, adding to the long list already existing. "Hmm, what can I do with Kiel?" Shinji pondered, twirling a pencil between his fingers. He grinned as inspiration struck. "Of course. I still need a bad guy." He wrote something next to Kiel's name. Then he looked down at the last name on the list.

"Kaworu," he whispered. Shinji thought for a moment and suddenly something came to him. "The Fifth Child, he can be the fifth. Hmm, but what else? I was planning to have a twist with the Fifth, but what?" Shinji looked over at the other pages where lists, sketches and random lines of writing were evident. "Well, the Fifth comes in at the end, so maybe … I've got it! He could be the last angel! Perfect, this adds yet another twist to everything." Shinji flipped back to the list he was at before and wrote a few words beside Kaworu's name. Then he placed the notebook back on his desk and turned off his light and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly with a contented smile on his face.

* * *

Shinji yawned as he sat down at his desk in the classroom. 

Kensuke was watching him in astonishment. "Jeez Shinji that's like the forth time in thirty seconds!" Kensuke stared at Shinji with wide eyes. "What did you get up to last night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Writing," Shinji told him sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes or raise his head from his arms.

"You write?" Shinji sat upright as that sweet voice caressed his ears. He gazed up at Kaworu, who had just arrived in class, and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I like writing."

"What genre?"

"Any I guess, but I like sci-fi and fantasy I suppose."

"He's really good," Kensuke cut in. "I've read some of his writing. It's got everything in it, military stuff, giant robots, conspiracy theory, secret organisations."

"Sounds very interesting." Kaworu smiled at Shinji and Shinji felt himself blush. "Would you mind very much if I read some of your writing?"

"Sure. I'm actually writing a novel. I'm up to chapter nine right now."

Touji slammed his bag down on the desk, startling the three boys with his entrance. "I'm still waiting on that next chapter Shinji, so you'd better get your ass moving."

"It should be an interesting read. I start it off with you and Kensuke taking pictures of Asuka and selling them to the male student population."

"What?" Shinji winced at the yell. Asuka made her way over to Shinji and pulled on his ear painfully. "You did what?"

"Ow! Asuka! The whole chapter's practically about you!"

"Oh, that's better then." Asuka let him go and Shinji glared as he rubbed his ear. "Why are they taking pictures of me?"

"Because you're the new, extremely attractive and popular foreign student who's just arrived that everyone wants to know about and date. Of course having met you in the previous chapter on the boat, Kensuke and Touji are slightly disillusioned and your beauty, while rather affective at capturing their attention, doesn't cover up the rude, arrogant attitude that you displayed upon first meeting them."

Kensuke and Touji laughed. "Man," Touji grinned, "that actually sounds like Asuka." They stopped laughing as Asuka glared at them.

"That's the point, to make the characters as real as possible so the unrealistic setting actually seems more believable. That's why I threw in the whole Kaji thing." Shinji grinned at Asuka, who blushed slightly.

"That was ages ago, it was just a stupid crush. I've moved on since then." Asuka sniffed and turned away.

"Yeah, onto Shinji," Touji murmured, loud enough for Asuka to hear. That got her riled up.

"I do not like Shinji."

"Yeah right. You're always hanging off him trying to get his attention, not to mention you're so jealous of the attention Rei gets from him."

"You're so totally wrong." Asuka glared at Touji.

"If I'm so wrong then why do you act like you like him?"

"I do not act like that! You're blind Touji!"

"I am not. I know what I see. You like Shinji." Touji smirked as Asuka just glared at him and stomped away. He was about to say something more to her retreating form when he was cut off.

"Shut up Touji," Shinji told him quietly.

"What?"

"Look, Asuka's dealing with some stuff right now, don't fight with her too much." Shinji looked over as Asuka sat down beside Hikari and started talking quietly with her.

Touji snorted. "She really bugs me sometimes, Shinji."

"I know, but still, you two take these arguments too far." Shinji shook his head then smiled as Rei entered the classroom. "Hi, Rei."

"Good morning." She gave everyone a small smile and Kaworu a quick hug, which he returned with a grin.

"How are you today First?"

"I'm quite well Fifth," she replied with a smirk. Kaworu laughed. Shinji suddenly remembered something as he listened to their exchange.

"Oh Kaworu, would you mind terribly much if I used you in my book?"

Kaworu looked at him curiously. "In what way?"

"Well, I was thinking of basing one of my characters on you. He won't appear for a while, but he's kind of important."

Kaworu smiled. "I would be honoured to be a part of your writings. Of course, I will need to read this amazing novel first."

Shinji opened his bag and pulled out a small folder. He flipped through a few sleeves and pulled out a few sheets. He handed them to Kaworu. "Here, this is the first chapter. I've got the other seven chapters in here as well if you want them."

Kaworu nodded and flicked through the pages. "I'll start as soon as I can." He looked at Rei. "Have you read this?"

Rei nodded. "It's very intriguing. But I want to know what's up with my character." She looked at Shinji. "You still haven't explained it yet."

"I know. Explanations don't come for a while. But your character is rather intense, I'll have to explain bits at a time, there's too much to go into detail right away."

"So you already know?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling." Shinji grinned and Rei shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You can be such a tease at times, Ikari."

"I know." Shinji was about to say more but Misato's timely arrival cut him off. From the way she was smiling it seemed that Kaji had made things up with her. Everyone took their usual seats and class for that day began.


	4. Cannon Duet

Kensuke stared at Kaworu as he flicked over to the last page of the fourth chapter of Shinji's unfinished novel. "How could you have read so much in such a short time?" he asked, amazed. The four boys were sitting beneath the trees,as they hadyesterday, eating lunch and hanging out. Kaworu had been reading Shinji's story for most of the period.

"I'm a quick reader," Kaworu answered not looking up or loosing his place. He smiled as he quickly scanned down the rest of the page and finished the chapter. He looked over at Shinji. "That was brilliant Shinji."

Shinji blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Would you like the next few chapters to read overnight?"

"That would be great." Kaworu grinned and took the proffered papers. "I must say this is a very enjoyable story so far. Have you got the whole plot written out yet?"

Shinji nodded. "I had to do a lot of research with some things and I added in a few extra details here and there in my notes while I was working out characters and scenarios and stuff. Like I said this morning, I've almost got chapter nine finished."

"Well, I'm intrigued so far." Kaworu smiled at him.

"Do you get the feeling they don't even notice we're here?" Kensuke whispered to Touji.

Touji nodded then shrugged. "It's probably a good thing though. Kaworu's new and Shinji needs more friends. Sometimes I worry about him getting silent and closed off again." Touji grinned at the two of them before turning to face Kensuke. He was going to say something else but noticed something odd. "Hey, it's pretty quiet. Where's Asuka?"

Kensuke grimaced. "She … uh … I think she was called up to go to the councilor's office again."

Shinji looked over hearing this. "Are you serious? Again? It's only the second day!"

Kensuke shrugged. "I don't know what's up, but Rei and Hikari got called up too."

"It must be serious then," Touji muttered.

Shinji nodded then gasped as he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Uh," Shinji blushed suddenly, glancing over at Kaworu, "Kaworu? Would you mind if I asked you to meet my parents?"

Kensuke and Touji, who were both either eating or drinking spat out whatever was in their mouths and stared at their friend, amazed.

"Shinji, are you sure?" Touji asked carefully.

"Yeah, my mother asked to meet him."

Kensuke patted Kaworu gently on the shoulder. "Stay strong my friend, you will need to be if you face the Ikari's."

"Are they that bad?" Kaworu asked nervously.

Shinji's friends nodded, despite his glare. "You wouldn't believe it," Touji told him. "When I met them I was so scared. Seriously Shinji, your father is the most intimidating guy I've ever met and your mother ..."

"You were saying something about my mother?" Shinji asked in a quiet, deadly voice. Touji trailed off seeing the look on Shinji's face. He gulped and shook his head, refusing to continue.

Kensuke leaned over to Kaworu and whispered, "They're like that. I think Shinji got that look specifically from his father. The voice, however, is his mother's when she's pissed off."

"You're so dead Kensuke!" Kensuke leapt up as Shinji launched himself at him. Unfortunately, Shinji managed not to catch him and fell face-first into Kaworu's lap. Touji and Kensuke hooted loudly at him. Shinji quickly got up and blushed crimson.

"I'm so sorry Kaworu!" He bowed nervously in apology. "I swear I didn't mean to do that." Shinji looked up to see Kaowru's reaction only to find him grinning.

"It's fine Shinji." Kaworu couldn't help himself, when Shinji looked at him in amazement he cracked up. "But you should see your face right now." Shinji blushed again and looked rather sheepish, but he smiled as he heard Kaworu laugh. The boy had a beautiful laugh, just as everything else about him was beautiful. Shinji wondered how anyone could be this perfect.

Shinji picked himself up and sat back down in his spot next to Kaworu, his irritation at Kensuke and Touji forgotten for now. Kaworu calmed himself and leaned back to watch Shinji. "So when would you like me to meet them?" he asked.

Shinji looked a bit nervous. "Tomorrow at lunch if you'd like. My mother at least should be in the office then."

Kaworu looked confused. "Your mother works here?"

"You didn't know?" Touji butted in, looking a bit surprised. "Shinji's father is the principal and his mother is the general coordinator."

Kaworu blinked and stared at Shinji who blushed under the scrutiny. "No, I didn't know," he replied, stunned. "But I suppose I should have guessed." Kaworu smiled at Shinji. "You do have something of your father's air about you."

"I think he's more like his mother personally," Kensuke murmured, looking at Shinji, "but then he does display traits at times that definitely came from his father."

"Like his arrogance," Touji cut in.

"And his mask of self-assurance."

"The sometimes gruff demeanour."

"And then when you get pissed off … hell, I'd hate to see your father on bad days Shinji."

Shinji's eyebrow was twitching with barely suppressed rage now. "That's so nice to hear you guys." Kensuke and Touji took one look at Shinji's face and laughed nervously before getting up and running off.

"Truthfully, should I be worried about meeting your parents?" Kaworu wasn't even displaying any signs of nervousness … on the outside at least.

Shinji sighed and shook his head. "My parents aren't as bad as they're making out." Shinji pondered on this for a second, before amending, "At least, most of the time they aren't."

"Oh."

* * *

Kaworu looked around with a bright smile as Shinji led him through the door to the enormous music room. Along one side were small soundproof cubicles and along another were larger rooms for groups of people. Along a third wall were racks of various instruments and amplification devices. There was a storeroom that held even more in addition to what was displayed. It was a state-of-the-art music complex almost. There was even a recording studio and mixing station in another room alongside this one. 

"Wow, this is wonderful."

"I thought you might like it." Shinji smiled as his new friend looked around in earnest and the rest of the class filed in behind them.

"You mentioned you played the cello. Perhaps if we are allowed you would accompany me today? You did say you would play a duet with me."

Shinji blushed. "I would love to." He took his seat and Kaworu slid in beside him as their teacher entered the room. Shinji grinned at whom he saw.

"Aoba! What are you doing here?"

Aoba grinned at Shinji. "Your father's still looking for a new music teacher. I'll be temping for a while until then."

"Cool." Shinji was really pleased with this. Aoba sometimes would stop by and chat with him about a few bands they had in common. Aoba was a guitarist and loved rock mostly, but Shinji didn't care, it was nice to have someone to talk about things like that with.

Aoba cleared his throat and noticed the grins of the students upon seeing him there. "I think it would be best if today's lesson was a practical one." There were many cheers at this. "So grab an instrument and either move into one of the individual rooms or grab a partner, or a group, and get a room before they're all taken. And remember, this is a music practical. I want to hear noise, and not the talking kind."

Shinji made his way over to Aoba as he watched the other students move about quickly to get what they needed to move into the rooms. Aoba grinned at him then glanced at Kaworu, who had followed him over. "So, this is the famous Kaworu Nagisa."

Shinji nodded. "Kaworu, this is Aoba." Kaworu held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure."

Aoba grinned and shook his hand. "It certainly is." He looked at the boy speculatively and tucked a strand of hair behind his ears as he thought. "I don't mean to sound a bit rude, but would you mind playing something for me? Shinji's been telling me a lot about your talent, but I'd like to hear it for myself."

Shinji blushed at this and Kaworu looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, has he? Shinji told me he was a bit of a fan. But of course I absolutely cannot play without a bass." He grinned at Shinji, who took the hint.

"I'll get my cello." Shinji ran out of the room and down the halls to the office.

"Hey Maya," he called upon arrival to the lone woman at the front desk, "can I go into the store room to get my cello?"

Maya tossed him the keys as she typed furiously on her keyboard. "Don't mess it up," she warned half-heartedly, her attention occupied by something. She must have been saddled with all the work with Aoba gone and Hyuga probably on his lunch break.

"Thanks." Shinji got into the storeroom and grabbed his cello, making sure to lock the door behind him. He tossed the keys back to Maya, who grabbed them and returned to her typing with barely a hitch in her routine.

By the time Shinji got back, Kaworu had already set up a chair and stand for him as well as gotten out his own violin, which he kept with him at all times. Shinji looked curiously at the piece Kaworu chose and grinned.

"This was the first complicated piece I learned, it's my favourite performance piece."

Kaworu smiled. "It's my favourite also." He set up his own stand as Shinji set himself and his cello up. "Do you mind playing the alto as well as bass?"

"That's fine. I like the alto part."

Asuka, who was looking in from one of the rooms curiously, came out and sat down at a desk. Aoba grinned at her, and at Hikari and Touji who followed. They all turned as Kensuke and Rei came out of another room and sat down also. None of them wanted to miss this concert.

Shinji and Kaworu ignored everything as they quickly made sure their instruments were properly tuned. Shinji turned to Kaworu as soon as he was ready and Kaworu grinned at him.He took a deep breath and played the first note of Cannon in D.

Shinji's fingers flowed over the neck of the cello as he played the slow song. After the eighth bar, Kaworu smoothly entered on his cue. He was brilliant; Shinji couldn't help admiring him with a grin from where he sat beside him. Kaworu didn't seem to move his fingers at all the way Shinji did. It was so fluid and gentle, the way he played. The soft serene tone of the composition immediately set everyone in the room at ease. Shinji himself began to loosen up and play better as he relaxed with the beauteous sounds of Kaworu's violin.

Kaworu himself was smiling and playing with his eyes shut. He didn't need to see the music to know what he played. He knew this song intimately, it was a part of him, something he used to calm himself down and make him feel better. He could tell that it put everyone else in higher spirits also.

As both he and Shinji came to a close some minutes later, he opened his eyes and glanced over at Shinji and he could feel his breath hitch as he saw his friend smiling gently, completely at peace. Kaworu could swear that Shinji was tranquility incarnate as he finished playing the piece with a soft smile in his direction. Kaworu smiled back as he too played the final chord.

There was the sound of loud applause. The two looked around in surprise to see not only their friends but also the rest of the class clapping and grinning. Some were gaping in awe at the two of them. They glanced in embarrassment at each other then bowed to their class before packing their music and their instruments up.

Rei was the first to approach them. She smiled gently at Kaworu. "That was beautiful. I haven't heard you play for so long."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kaworu smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Rei turned to Shinji.

"And you were simply brilliant Shinji. I don't think I've ever heard you play so wonderfully."

Shinji blushed at the praise. "It's probably all Kaworu's doing. He could make anything sound good."

"You're too modest Shinji, you deserve your praise." Shinji blushed at Kaworu's kind words then smiled.

"Thank you, Kaworu. I really enjoyed playing with you."

"I hope it's not the only time that we shall play together."

Shinji grinned. "Not if you'd like to again."

"Then I will look forward to the next time with great eagerness." Kaworu managed another soft smile in Shinji's direction before the rest of their friends bombarded them with praise and comments.

Shinji looked over at Kaworu - who took all of this with a gentle expression - and he felt his heart leap in his chest at the beautiful sight. _He's simply amazing and his playing … words cannot describe it. He's so perfect in so many ways, he's like an angel almost. _Shinji caught himself suddenly as he realised he'd been staring at Kaworu for a while. _God, I couldn't like him, could I?_

* * *

"Argh! Thermal expansion! It's so stupid!" Shinji shoved his books away, folded his arms childishly and sulked. After such a wonderful day why did he have to torture himself with physics homework that he'd never be able to understand properly? 

Asuka sighed at her friend's outburst. She hated how Shinji got like this sometimes, but he hadn't done it in a while so she just put up with it for now. She got up from her position on his bed and leaned over his shoulder to look at his workbook on the desk. "It's not that hard."

Shinji glared at her. "I'm sorry I'm not a super genius like you or Rei."

Asuka returned the glare. "Don't compare me to Wondergirl!"

"Asuka, what's your problem with her anyway?" Truthfully, Shinji was rather sick of hearing Asuka complain about Rei; especially considering that he didn't know why she hated Rei so much.

Asuka looked a bit taken aback by his forwardness. Usually Shinji just let her rant and comforted her, let her hear what she wanted to hear, but now it seemed he actually wanted to really help. "I … I don't know."

"What?"

Asuka blew up. "I don't know okay! There's just something about her that pisses me off. Maybe it's lots of things about her, like the way she does her hair, or how she's always so quiet around everyone, as though she's trying to hide something. Or maybe it's because she's so goddamned perfect at everything! But mostly because she likes you."

"Asuka, for the last time, Rei doesn't like me!"

"I don't care, I want her to like me!" Asuka's eyes widened and her hand came up to cover her mouth, almost as though she wanted to cover up that slip. Shinji stared at her in shock.

"You … you like Rei?"

Asuka paled. "I … no … I … I don't know." Asuka growled in frustration, her head hanging and her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know if I like her. Tell me if I like her Shinji."

Shinji shook his head, trying to get his mind around the bizarre conversation in order to help his distraught best friend. "I … i-it's your head, I'm not sure if I want to venture into it that far."

Asuka put her head in her hands. "Why does life have to be so complicated?" She laughed, her voice shaky and Shinji knew she was crying.

Shinji sighed and gently patted her back, drawing her into a loose embrace. "I guess we just have to live with it."

"Oh you're one to talk." Asuka glared at him. "Your life's perfect, you've got everything you want, including the person I want."

"I don't want Rei," Shinji snapped.

"Sure." This was just like Asuka: attacking someone else instead of focusing on her problems.

Shinji sighed. He was getting nowhere with her. "Look Asuka, you can believe what you want, but I don't like Rei and I don't think she likes me either. Now, do you really want me to talk this through with you? Because it sounds like you're just using me as a way to vent right now and I don't think that will work well with either of us."

"Fine, I'll talk about it later."

"Asuka —"

"I said that I'll deal with it later." She snapped at him, her eyes flashing in warning.

Shinji sighed again, knowing this wasn't doing her any good. But he knew Asuka too well not to realise that he wasn't going to get any more from her right now. "Then could I possibly get some help with my physics homework?"

Asuka sighed. "Sure. Look, what would happen if I heated my breasts up with my hands?"

"Asuka!" Shinji blushed bright red.

"What? I'm just giving an example."

"Well it's not helping."

"Fine, if you don't want help with this …" she trailed off as Shinji suddenly leapt up. "What?"

"I got an idea for my story. I was stuck on chapter ten, but you've given me a great idea." He leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks Asuka."

Asuka grimaced and wiped her mouth. "Sure, just don't do that again."

"Mm-hmm." Shinji was already typing away at his laptop, probably not even realising his actions.

Asuka sighed again. _Guess I'll have to deal with my problem on my own._

_

* * *

AN: Cannon/Kannon in D was composed by Johann Pachelbell. It was the song featured in NGE: Death and Rebirth. _


	5. Teachers ARE Evil!

"Okay, does everyone know what to do?" Misato looked around at the other staff members in the room curiously.

Ritsuko and Kaji were shaking their heads and smiling at her. This was one of the weirdest plans she'd ever concocted, and with one of the oddest purposes. Hyuga, Aoba and Maya were grinning openly, delighted with the mayhem about to be caused. Only one person appeared to dislike the idea.

"Let me get this straight," Kiel interrupted with a growl. "You dragged us here for an 'emergency meeting' to ask us to help you with some stupid plan to keep two boys together for a reason I don't even want to consider."

"Fine, if you don't want to be in on this, then don't be." Misato shrugged. She'd only offered the invitation to help to Kiel in hopes that she might have been wrong about him and he would prove to be an alright guy to be around. But it seems that first impressions are lasting ones, and more true to heart.

"I won't be, and you can be sure Ikari will be hearing of this foolishness." Kiel stormed out of the room much to the relief of many in the room.

"I hate that guy," Ritsuko muttered.

"Everyone does," Maya rolled her eyes. She grinned evilly at Misato. "Can we lock _him_ in the closet instead?"

Misato thought it over. "Maybe later, let's stick with this plan first. Are you all in?"

"Definitely," Hyuga grinned. "We haven't done something like this for a while."

"I agree," Aoba nodded. "And I'm sure we can all come up with a few things on the spot if necessary."

"Great." Misato grinned. "Let the operation begin."

* * *

Shinji yawned as he walked into class the next morning. 

"Wow Shinji, you look like you didn't get any sleep again." Kensuke was the only one there besides him again.

"I didn't. Here." Shinji pulled out a small pile of papers from his folder and handed them to him. "Nine, ten and eleven."

"Are you serious?" Kensuke looked shocked. "You spent all last night working on this?" Shinji nodded. "Major inspiration?" Another nod. "Do you want to sleep now?" Shinji nodded and practically fell into his seat and put his head down immediately on his folded arms, closing his eyes.

"Kensuke! Shinji!" Shinji winced hearing Touji's loud voice echoing in his ears. There was the sound of Touji's bag hitting the desk and the scraping of his chair before a whistle of astonishment. "Whoa, what's up with Shinji?"

Kensuke shushed him with a glare. "He didn't sleep at all, he was working on the book."

"Really?" Touji looked confused as Shinji, without opening his eyes, pulled out another stack of papers and handed them to Touji. "What's this?"

"Nine, Ten, Eleven," Shinji muttered sleepily.

Touji grinned. "Great, thanks Shinji. Are we in this a bit more?"

"Only in Nine, and a bit of Ten. You're in Twelve though."

"Cool." Touji and Kensuke turned and looked at the door as a few more people entered. Hikari among them. "Hey Hikari."

Hikari smiled. "Hey Touji." She looked over at Kensuke and her smile faded a bit. "Hi Kensuke."

"Hi." Kensuke turned away from them and began reading the papers Shinji had handed him. Touji looked at him, a bit confused at his actions, then shrugged and turned back to Hikari. "Guess what? Shinji finished the next chapters."

"Great!" Hikari looked down at Shinji, who already had the papers in his hand. "Thanks a lot Shinji."

"No probs," Shinji muttered, still not looking up at anyone.

More people started arriving, Rei and Asuka with them. Rei greeted them while Asuka simply glared. Without a word Shinji handed them the three chapters. Rei managed a grateful smile for him that Shinji knew was there even if he didn't open his eyes, while Asuka just took the papers.

"You're still pissed," he murmured to her.

"What do you think?" Asuka retorted with a hiss.

"The ninth and tenth chapters are about you and you're a rather significant figure in the eleventh."

Asuka looked at him. "Thanks," she mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Enjoy," Shinji said with a small private smile for her.

Almost everyone was here now. The only one they were missing was Kaworu, who walked in just as everyone was about to comment on where he was. At his first greeting, Shinji sat up and gave him a smile.

"Hello Shinji," Kaworu finally greeted him after greeting the others.

"Hey Kaworu. Did you manage to read those chapters?"

Kaworu smiled. "I did. Shinji, I must say, you are a very talented writer. I would very much like to read the next parts."

"You're in luck." Shinji handed him the papers. "Next three chapters. I should have the next few finished soon too. There's just so much I've got to put into the story."

"I do have one question though. Are some of the events based on things that actually happened?"

Shinji frowned then blushed crimson. "Oh, you're talking about the fifth chapter?" There were a few snickers from Touji and Kensuke.

"I still can't believe you put that in there," Rei muttered with a blush.

Kaworu looked at the two of them in surprise. "You mean that did actually happen?"

"Not exactly as in the story, but something similar yes." Shinji saw the expectant look on Kaworu's face and glanced over at Rei. She was still blushing, but she sighed and nodded. Shinji took a deep breath and looked back at Kaworu. "Okay, it was during summer and we were heading out to the beach. I was giving Rei a lift and we were running a bit late when we finally got to Rei's house. I accidentally barged in on her while she was changing. I was completely mortified and to make matters worse, my bag caught on her dresser and I tripped and fell on top of her."

Kaworu laughed at this, staring between Shinji and his cousin, both of whom were blushing furiously. "So what actually happened next?"

"Well, strangely enough, Rei was very calm considering the situation. She told me to get off then got up and ran into her bathroom finished getting changed and then we left. I was stunned by everything. From experience I know that Asuka throws things and yells and screams, so it was a rather strange situation."

"Well Rei's a strange person." Kaworu grinned as Rei stuck her tongue out childishly, causing everyone to laugh at them all. "So, you sometimes place personal situations in your stories?"

"The ones that work and add to the plot a bit. Sometimes I use them as inspiration." Shinji yawned suddenly, cutting himself off, then he continued. "I have a few more that I'd like to incorporate later."

"Well, it certainly seems interesting thus far." Kaworu smiled at him. "I can't wait to read the parts with me."

Shinji grinned. "Trust me, everyone will want to." They all looked up as the bell rang then took their seats as Misato entered the room, smiling cheerfully.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Ms. Katsuragi?"

"Could you and Kaworu take this over to Mr. Kaji?" Misato smiled winsomely at them and Shinji sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Katsuragi." He looked over at Kaworu who smiled and stood up with him. He took the note and exited the classroom, Kaworu close behind.

"This is so stupid," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kaworu asked curiously.

"It's probably some love letter or something. Misato and Kaji did this last year too apparently. It's revolting sometimes."

"I think it's kind of cute," Kaworu smiled gently.

"You obviously haven't been around this bunch of adults as long as I have," Shinji muttered. They reached Kaji's classroom and knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" Kaji smiled as he saw who was at the door. "Ah, Mr. Ikari, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Misato sent me with this for you."

Kaji grinned and took the note. He quickly opened and read it with a grin. "Thank you Shinji and Kaworu ... it is Kaworu?" Kaworu nodded and Kaji smiled. "Excellent. Oh, Shinji, seeing as you're out of class already, would you mind quickly running to Ritsu's office and giving her this?" Kaji grabbed an envelope from his desk.

Shinji sighed them smiled. "Not at all Kaji."

"Great, you're a peach, Shinji."

"Whatever." Shinji sighed as Kaji closed the door on them. "Looks like we take the long way back to the classroom."

Kaworu smiled amusedly at his friend's exasperation. "He seems rather nice."

"Kaji? Oh he's great. He flirts with anything that has tits, and sometimes when he's drunk he flirts with everyone, even those without tits, but he's a nice guy under that."

"Then why the sigh?"

"Oh, it's just last year I got dragged into doing things like this. All of the teachers recognise me and know who I am. I'm basically the official messenger boy for the school."

"You must get rather tired of it."

Shinji shrugged. "It's not so bad I suppose, I do get out of class a lot, but sometimes it wears on my nerves a bit." He smiled at Kaworu. "Although, it is nice to have such great company."

Kaworu blushed slightly at the comment. "I suppose even the most tedious things become interesting with the right sort of incentive." They smiled at each other then were silent until reaching the door to Ritsuko's office. Shinji knocked.

"Just a second," they heard the harried call from inside. There was a hushed conversation with two high-pitched voices that made the boys raise their eyebrows in curiosity. After a short pause the door was flung open and Ritsuko stood there, looking a bit flushed, her hair slightly messed up. "Oh, Shinji. Uh ... if you're here to see me about something I'll have to talk to you later, I'm a bit busy right now."

Shinji shook his head. "No, Kaji just sent me and Kaworu here with something for you." Ritsuko looked over at Kaworu with narrowed eyes.

"Right. Hang on just a second." Ritsuko closed the door on them after taking the envelope then she came back. "Here, take this to your father if you would. I would go myself, but I've other things to do."

"Sure," Shinji sighed.

"Thanks Shinji," Ritsuko smiled at them then closed the door again.

"I wonder who was with her," Kaworu mused quietly.

Shinji chuckled. "Probably Maya, she's always had a thing for Ritsuko." Kaworu blinked in surprise but Shinji didn't seem to notice. "Come on." Shinji led the way to the administration office. Kaworu smiled wryly at him once he got over his shock. He could begin to understand why Shinji was rather reluctant to be the messenger boy for the school as he felt his feet protest at the running around.

* * *

"Hey, where's Shinji?" Touji looked around curiously at his friends sitting beneath the trees. "And Kaworu? Didn't they finish taking Misato's message to Kaji?" 

Kensuke shrugged. "I guess not. Maybe Shinji got caught up in being the messenger boy again."

Touji groaned. "Not again. Poor kid." He sighed, feeling sorry for Shinji for a short while then he grinned and dug into his lunch. Kensuke grinned at his friend while Hikari shook her head disgustedly. She looked over at Rei and Asuka who were being unusually quiet for some reason. Well, Asuka was being unusually quiet. Rei was reading the next few chapters of Shinji's novel.

"Asuka?" Hikari sat beside her friend. "Is anything bothering you?"

"No."

Hikari frowned at the short response. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Asuka glared at the shocked girl. "Now just leave me alone," she snapped, getting up and running away from them.

Everyone stared at her strange departure, not noticing that a pair ofscarlet eyes watched with deep sadness behind them.

* * *

Shinji groaned miserably. "How do I get into these situations?" 

Kaworu sighed, still leaning against the shelves. "I suppose someone will eventually find us."

"Eventually? Kaworu, we're stuck the supply closet in the administration office! No one will find us any time soon, this place is hardly ever used. Look at some of those boxes, they haven't been touched for years!" Shinji banged his head against the door and groaned again. "We are so going to get detention for this." He yelped as the door moved away from him.

"We're saved!" Shinji grinned and leapt into the arms of whoever had opened the door. "Oh thank you! You saved us!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Shinji flinched as he heard that voice and stepped back. Kiel stood there glaring darkly at him.

"Coming out of the closet?" Shinji grinned weakly. Kiel just glared and the smiled faded. "Erm, Kaworu and I were on our way to meet my father and then were asked to fetch something from the supply room closet and we got stuck when we couldn't find it and the door closed."

"Of course," Kiel murmured. "Let's just see what your father has to say about this." Shinji sighed and nodded. Kaworu grinned at his friend's resignation then put on a more suitable expression of sobriety as Kiel glared at him too. They made their way through the administration hallways to the principal's office where Kiel knocked insistently.

"Who is it?" Shinji heard his father call through the door, a tense note in his voice. He grinned, knowing exactly why his father sounded so odd.

"Kiel. I'm here with your son and another student."

Shinji knew his father was swearing quietly even as he made his way to the door, yanking it open. "What's the problem?" he demanded of Kiel, looking rather angry, and ruffled at the interruption. Though, the ruffled appearance could have been due to the fact his tie was undone, hair a bit messed and his shirt untucked, his jacket was nowhere to be seen.

Kiel gave him a sharp look before clearing his throat imperiously and answering, "Ikari, I found your son and this other student locked inside the administration supply closet, undoubtedly wreaking havoc and doing who knows what else."

"Really?" Shinji sighed and nodded as his father looked at him sternly. Kaworu was blushing slightly at the insinuation that he and Shinji were engaging in unscrupulous activities in the enclosed space. Gendo nodded. "I see. I will take things from here. That will be all Kiel."

Kiel looked affronted at the sharp dismissal, but by the time he could gather his wits to reply, Shinji and Kaworu were already inside the room and Gendo had shut the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your make-out time, father," Shinji said as he plopped down on one of the chairs in the office and nodding to his mother perched on the desk. "But we were actually on our way to see you."

"For what reason?" Gendo straightened himself up a bit more and sat down behind his desk.

Shinji handed him the envelope. "Ritsuko wanted me to give you this."

Gendo nodded and frowned slightly. "This wasn't due for a few days, I wasn't expecting it yet."

Shinji sighed. "Great, so we got messenger duty for nothing." He got up, intending to walk out, but was stalled by his mother.

"Well, seeing as you're both here," Yui smiled cordially at both students, "you could introduce us to your new friend, Shinji."

Shinji gulped and Kaworu started to feel a bit nervous. "Urm ... Kaworu, this is my mother and father. Father, mother, this is Kaworu Nagisa."

Yui smiled pleasantly and shook Kaworu's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Shinji has said a lot about you. How are you finding it here?"

"Quite enjoyable Mrs. Ikari, I especially enjoy the company I've been keeping." Kaworu smiled dazzlingly, that same disarming smile he'd used on all of Shinji's friends. "You have a lovely school here. I do believe that you and Professor Fuyutsuki started it, did you not, Mr. Ikari?" Kaworu looked over at Shinji's father quizzically.

Shinji held his breath as his father looked over Kaworu slowly, coldly. Kaworu looked a little unnerved by the stare but stood firm, still smiling that brilliant smile of his.

"Indeed," Gendo finally replied. "It's nice to know someone who takes such an interest in our school." Gendo turned a hard stare towards Shinji who laughed nervously and tugged at his collar. Gendo returned his attention back to Kaworu. "You must join us one day at our home Kaworu, it would be a welcome change to have a new face around."

Kaworu bowed slightly. "Thank you sir, it would be my pleasure."

Gendo managed a small smile while Yui beamed. "Come over any time you wish. Shinji can organise something."

"Thank you again, I would enjoy that very much." Kaworu bowed again.

"Was that all?" Shinji asked abruptly of his parents.

"Yes, dear," Yui smiled. "Go to your lunch break. I'll talk to Misato about your unfortunate turn of events which prevented your attendance in class. Just make sure you don't go into too many more closets in the future without taking the proper precautions." Shinji blushed seeing her amused smile and nodded. He quickly pushed Kaworu out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him. He heaved a sigh of relief and walked with Kaworu outside towards their friends.

"So what did you think?" Shinji asked nervously as they walked.

"They appear very nice. You have wonderful parents." Kaworu's smile faded slightly. "However, I would be lying if I said I was completely comfortable around them. They are a bit intimidating."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said of them," Shinji muttered. "Come on, now that's over we should be able to enjoy the rest of our lunch break."

The two boys sighed as they heard the sound of the bell ring for the end of lunch. They shared a glance and trudged back into class.


	6. Water Hazzard

Shinji sighed. He was going to have to stay back after school again to clean up. It was part of his detention from Misato. It was supposed to be with Kaworu, considering he was on detention also, but Kaworu had an appointment with his agent after school on every Friday, though he did promise to come by afterwards and see if Shinji still needed help.

It made him feel a lot better to know that Kaworu would do something like that. He got a nice warm feeling every time Kaworu even spoke to him lately, and he still wasn't quite sure what it was. That, or he was still trying to delude himself.

"Yo, Shinji."

"Huh?" Shinji replied rather intelligently, blinking at the interruption of his thoughts. Touji was waving a hand in front of his face. He sighed at Shinji's dazed expression.

"I was trying to tell you something important and you started zoning on me." Touji sighed, looking rather depressed. "Guess I'm not really that interesting compared to Kaworu."

Shinji looked stunned. "What?" He stared at Touji in amazement. "How could you even say that Touji?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little jealous. I needed my best friend and he's found someone else to talk to."

"Kensuke's not even here today."

Touji shook his head, laughing softly. "I was talking about you, doofus. You're both my best friends. But I can't talk to Kensuke about my problem, he's sort of involved."

That got Shinji's immediate attention. "What's happened? It's not really serious is it?"

"Depends on your view of serious." Touji looked around nervously and gestured Shinji closer, as if afraid that the people on the other side of the courtyard would hear what he had to say. Which wasn't likely. It was sport time and the girls were playing netball on the other side of the fields. Kaworu had already left for his agent's considering it was after lunch, so Touji and Shinji were the only ones to sit around and bludge during sport. "Okay, Shinji, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone, okay?" Shinji nodded, realising how seriously Touji was worked up. He sighed and tried to gather his thoughts. "Okay, how do I start this? Well, first I should ask what you think of Hikari."

Shinji shrugged. "She's nice, kind of a stick in the mud at times, but loyal."

"And Kensuke?"

"A bit of an odd-ball, but fun to be around and one of the best friends I could ask for. What's this all about Touji?"

"I think they're both in love with me … wait, no, I _know_ they're both in love with me. They told me." Touji ignored Shinji's stunned expression and grabbed his head in his hands. "What the hell do I do? Kensuke's my best friend, but to find this out … and Hikari. I did have a bit of a crush on her, but that was a long time ago and I can't see myself with her like that any more."

"And Kensuke?" Shinji asked after getting over his initial startled reaction.

Touji studied him carefully. "You don't have a problem with that sort of thing?" Touji snorted and grinned. "No, I guess you wouldn't, what with your …" he trailed off suddenly and blushed. "Forget it."

Shinji looked at him curiously, but decided to let it lie and help Touji out. "When did all of this happen?"

"Yesterday at lunch."

Shinji nodded. "That's why you were so subdued in the afternoon. Who said what?"

"Well, Kensuke came looking for me. He looked rather nervous about something and then Hikari bounded over. What was really strange at the time was that she and Kensuke didn't immediately start in on each other. You know what they're like, every opportunity they get they're at each other's throats. I hate it, but when they barely glanced at each other I was getting seriously creeped out." Touji sighed. "I should have known."

"That's why they're always fighting." Shinji shook his head in amazement. "Wow, I never would have guessed." He looked over at Touji sitting there and looking very glum. "Did they give you an ultimatum?"

"Worse. They said that they wouldn't care who I picked, they'd still be my friends." Touji groaned and punched the ground in frustration. "Man, I hate it when they put the guilt trip on me. And Kensuke, he gave me that look, you know the one where he's ready for the worst but refuses to say anything in case he makes someone else upset?"

"No," Shinji muttered, eyeing Touji closely. "I guess he reserves that one for you. Or maybe you just know him too well."

Touji paused. "I guess I do. The thing is, I know I'm going to hurt one, if not both, with my decision, whatever it is." He sighed. "Shinji, what do I do?" he begged.

Shinji paled. He really wasn't the one to be telling Touji what to do in this situation. He was about to tell his friend that just before the teacher came over and made them get up and run laps around the oval. Shinji glanced over at Touji as he ran, feeling guilty at the depressed expression on his face, wishing he could do more for him.

Once the period came to an end and the two boys were changing in the locker room, Shinji waited until everyone else was finished then grabbed Touji by the arm and looked around nervously. "Look," he whispered, "the only thing I can tell you is that you just have to do what you think is best for yourself in this situation. If they truly love you, they'll understand that."

Touji nodded. "That was a bit more cliched than I expected from you Shinji." Shinji growled in frustration at the comment and Touji laughed. "Thank you though, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Arrogant too. You really should get over that."

Shinji punched him lightly in the arm as they walked out of the locker room. "But that's what you love about me. Seriously, if I was some whiny, wimpy jerk, sort of like how I get on bad days, would you really like me as much?"

Touji thought for a second. "I think I'd punch you if you ever started to act like that."

Shinji grinned. "It's great to have friends who care so much."

* * *

Hearing the last bell ring for the day, everyone save for one person in the class cheered, enjoying the feeling of freedom that only Friday afternoons can bring. Shinji packed his bag up slowly; there was no real need for him to rush, like everyone else seemed to be doing. Even Misato was grabbing her things as quick as she could. He still had after school clean up duty to attend to. By the time he finished, the classroom was nearly deserted. Touji sidled up to his desk, his bag slung over his shoulder, ready to go. 

"Shinji, uh, I know I shouldn't have to ask this … but …" Touji looked a bit embarrassed. Shinji nodded in understanding.

"Not a word, written or otherwise, of your dilemma will ever be told by me." Shinji grinned. "You really didn't have to ask."

"I know, it's just the Rei thing …"

"Yeah, but Rei knew I was writing about it agreed to it. Plus it wasn't really as personal as yours … sort of. That was just a humorous dilemma, not an emotional thing that could affect either of us." Shinji smiled reassuringly. "I do hope you're able to make some kind of decision though."

Touji nodded. "Me too, they both deserve that. Want to hang out on the weekend?"

Shinji shrugged. "I guess. Just ring and I'll let you know."

"Cool. See you later then." Touji walked to the door and Shinji waved at him. He looked around to see Asuka walking away without a word. He frowned at this.

She'd been acting very strange lately. She'd barely said a word to him since her astonishing admission the other day, it was almost as though she were angry with him for some reason. _Why should she be angry with me? _Shinji shook his head as Asuka didn't even glance his way as she walked out of the classroom. He'd talk to her later and find out what was wrong.

Looking around at the now empty classroom, Shinji sighed and began to work. He straightened up the desks and started to put the chairs up onto the desks to make cleaning easier. Then he heard a soft knock at the door.

Rei was standing there. She smiled at him. "Need some help?"

Shinji returned the smile. "Thanks." She put her bag down beside his near the door then walked over to help with the chairs. "So what brings you here on a Friday afternoon?"

"Kaworu asked me if I could help out. He felt rather guilty about what happened and how he couldn't help you." Rei grinned at Shinji. "Of course when I get clean up duty, he gets my turn."

Shinji laughed at this. "And here I thought it was just family affection." They finished putting the chairs up and started to clean up the classroom.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"How about a competition." Shinji looked up at Rei curiously. She pointed to the board. "First person to finish with their side of the board wins."

Shinji grinned. "You're on."

* * *

Asuka sighed miserably as she lay upon her bed staring up at the plain white ceiling. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about how she'd been acting towards Shinji. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud. But even she did feel just a little guilty. Besides, she needed someone to pour her heart out to, and seeing as he was the only one who knew anything about why she was so depressed, she had to go and make things right with him. 

Sighing again, though this time in annoyance, Asuka got up and started to make her way back to the school where she knew Shinji would still be, cleaning up the classroom with Kaworu.

Asuka frowned as she walked, thinking about the new boy. There was something about the way he and Shinji acted around each other that made her suspect he liked Shinji. She grinned, thinking about this. Kaworu probably didn't know it, but Shinji had posters of the boy plastered all over his walls. He'd idolised Kaworu ever since he first heard him play four years ago. And considering the way Shinji was starting to act back around Kaworu, Asuka had to wonder if perhaps idolisation was the extent of his feelings for the boy.

_Maybe I've been completely wrong about Rei and Shinji_, Asuka appearedrather embarrassed by the silent admission, but she smiled a little in relief, hoping it was true. Satisfied and ready to test out her new theories, Asuka walked faster to the school.

Someone unexpected met her out the front.

"Kaworu?" Asuka stopped and stared. "Aren't you supposed to be up in the classroom helping Shinji?"

Kaworu shook his head. "No, I have to meet my manager every Friday after lunch. I couldn't helpShinji out today. I wish I could though, which is why I'm here, just in case he still needs help."

Asuka studied his face and grinned slyly. "You like him, don't you?"

Kaworu blushed and stuttered slightly as he replied, "N-no … I … uh …" Seeing the look on her face he hung his head and sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Interesting." Kaworu didn't like the look on Asuka's face. She was planning something. "Well, let's go up then."

"Sure. Uh, just why are you here though?"

Asuka blushed herself. "I'm here to apologise." She glared slightly at a wall and started up the stairs, Kaworu following behind. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me lately but it's really starting to piss me off! I mean really, I shouldn't have to do a thing if stupid Shinji makes a mistake, but then no, he's all upset and I can tell. Stupid feelings. Stupid best friend. Stupid Shinji. Why do I have to care so much?"

Kaworu was lost halfway through the rant and just shrugged, staring at Asuka in amazement. He didn't know how anyone could be like her. "Uh, what happened?"

"Shinji was being his usual obnoxious idiotic self. He's supposed to be my best friend, yet when I finally do come to him with a problem, he doesn't seem to even give a damn. I pour my heart out and he doesn't care. No, it doesn't matter that Asuka's feeling down, she'll perk back up again. Some best friend. I should just give up now."

Kaworu was completely lost, but he continued nodding and adding sympathetic noises at the right intervals while all the time thinking, _How__ on earth does Shinji deal with Asuka? He really is amazing._

* * *

Shinji laughed as Rei glared at him. "It's not funny," she pouted, hair covering her eyes. She glared and brushed it away angrily. 

"Yes … it … is," Shinji panted between howls of laughter. "You look … like a … drowned … rat!" With that statement out of the way, Shinji fell to the floor, laughing so hard tears streamed from his eyes. Rei sniffed and flung her head to the side, droplets of soapy water flinging away with the action.

"And here I thought better of you than this."

Shinji grinned up at her. "You shouldn't have, but hey, I can't help it if everyone likes me too much. You know you can't say mad at me that long, no one can. I'll bet you couldn't even bear to get back at me some way."

Rei looked insulted and she clucked indignantly. "We'll see about that." She walked over to him and Shinji got up with a grin and ran away from her. Rei just glared at him and ran after him.

Shinji grinned, but his face paled slightly. He slowed down and came to a stop. "Rei, be careful."

"What?" She slowed down and saw that there were still puddles of water on the floor. She glared at him. "I'll get you back, I promise."

Shinji grinned again. "You can try."

"Watch me." Rei stepped towards him, trying to step carefully, but her foot slipped.

"Rei," Shinji grabbed her as she flailed her arms a bit, but then he too went down as he overbalanced and slipped.

They lay on the floor, side by side, wincing at the bruises they were sure to have received.

"I'll pay you back some other time," Rei muttered.

Shinji laughed at this and sat up, pulling Rei up with him as they had their arms around each other from the attempt to stay upright before. "Hey, do you have a feeling of déjà vu?" Seeing Rei's blush, Shinji laughed again. "We seem to get ourselves into the worst situations, don't we?"

Rei stared up at him, finally seeming to notice their extreme closeness. She blushed slightly and moved her arms from around his neck as Shinji got up and helped her up properly.

"Thanks," she murmured with a soft smile.

"No problem." Shinji returned the smile and turned away. Then he heard Rei gasp in pain and he spun around, just in time to catch her arm before she lost her balance again. "Rei! What's wrong?"

"My knee … I think I hurt it badly." Rei leaned on Shinji completely and he helped her over to Misato's desk and lifted her onto it.

Shinji cleared his throat and blushed. "Uh, can I see?" Rei nodded and Shinji leaned down to inspect it. There were no wounds, but a bruise was starting to form and it looked swollen. "You should probably go see a doctor about this, I don't think it's broken or dislocated or something, but there might be something else wrong." Shinji leaned back and smiled brightly at her. "I don't think it's too serious though."

Rei smiled. "Thanks Shinji."

Shinji climbed up onto the desk next to her. "I think it's time for a break."

"Yeah right, you're just being lazy," Rei accused with a teasing smile. "You just don't want to have to do all this by yourself so you're going to wait until Kaworu comes to help you out."

"No, I was going to finish up and then meet up with Kaworu for a coffee or something afterwards." Shinji stuck his tongue out at her.

Rei laughed. "You really like him don't you?"

Shinji blushed. "It's pretty obvious isn't it?"

Rei smirked. "A five-year-old who'd never met you could see it. Which just goes to show my cousin's true mentality. He hasn't picked up on it yet."

"And he won't, right?" Shinji looked distressed and Rei bit her lip in worry. "Please Rei, if I do this, I want to be the one to tell him all right?"

She nodded and leaned against him with a sigh. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. But you should." She looked up at him and smiled. "I think you've got a really good chance." She chuckled and whispered in his ear, "Just between us, all right?" Shinji nodded, grinning. He gave her a quick hug and she leaned back down on his shoulder again.

"Hey Shinji," Rei asked in a quiet voice a moment later. Shinji looked down at her. "Can I ask you something serious?" Rei looked upset about something and Shinji wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, like he used to do with Asuka when something upset her this way. "I just …" She trailed off as they both heard the door to the classroom open. They looked up to see Asuka and Kaworu in the doorway.

Shinji smiled at them. "Hey Kaworu, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Shinji." Kaworu nodded his head, looking confused by something.

"Hi Asuka," Rei offered quietly, moving away from Shinji with a blush. Asuka didn't answer and Rei frowned.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked, confused. "What's wrong?" Asuka just shook her head and backed away. Shinji got off the desk. "Seriously, you've been acting weird, won't you tell me?"

The redhead bit her lip in an effort to hold her emotions in check. "You do it without even trying," she spat out. Shinji stepped back from the harsh words. "I can't believe I was going to apologise for your insensitivity. Enjoy your time with Wondergirl, maybe she can take my place from now on, I'm sure you prefer her to me." Asuka turned and ran away down the hall

"Asuka," Rei breathed painfully, feeling her throat clog up.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled running after his best friend, leaving Kaworu behind, still plagued with confusion.

Kaworu turned to his cousin and moved into the room, intending to get answers. "Rei … are you all right?" he stopped his initial thoughts and ran to his sobbing relative. She winced as he accidentally touched her injury. "What happened here?"

"I fell over," she sniffed.

"Not that. Why are you so upset? Did Shinji say something?" She shook her head and Kaworu felt a little relieved by that. "What then?" He was surprised suddenly when Rei flung her arms around him and drew him close. Kaworu stood stunned for a moment before he wrapped her in a tight embrace and tried to soothe her. "Come now, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be all right."

"I just … I just wanted to know why she hated me so much," Rei sobbed into Kaworu's shoulder. "Of all people, why does _she_ have to hate me?"

Kaworu just shook his head, unable to answer, and he patted her gently, still trying to calm her down. He just hoped that Asuka would be able to be calmed as well.


	7. Kiss and Tell

"Asuka! Wait!" Shinji glared as Asuka only sped up as she ran through the school. She was being so stubbourn. "Asuka, damn it, wait up I want to talk to you." Surprisingly Asuka stopped as they finally ran out of the school grounds onto the street. She spun around furiously and waited for Shinji to catch up and stare in amazement. She had tears in her eyes which stunned Shinji so much he didn't say anything.

"I hate you," she hissed scathingly. Shinji had to look away from her at this. Her words hurt so much.

"Asuka—"

"Don't you dare try to justify yourself! After everything I told you, you were still willing to allow her to act like that around you? I thought you had more respect for me than that … I thought that you would be more considerate of my feelings."

"Damn it Asuka!" Shinji snapped. "She doesn't like me like that!"

"And how the hell would you know! You don't know anything about that sort of thing! You're completely oblivious to the feelings of those around you. You never once noticed how much I liked you when we were younger, you still don't recognize the looks people give you when they're so obviously interested in you. How can you possibly know how Rei feels when you're not a woman and you've never been in her exact position, wanting someone who'll never see you like that?"

Shinji stared at his best friend in shock. "You used to like me?"

Asuka slapped him. "How the hell can you be so blind and insensitive? Everyone knew, why the hell do you think Touji keeps making those comments, he was the first to figure it out. I obviously told Hikari and even Kensuke figured it out. God, that's how I started liking Rei, I was so jealous of her and you never noticed. I became so fixated on her that I started to become jealous of you and the way she would always spend time with you, not me." She let out a huge sob. "I can't stand it Shinji, I'm so jealous of you and I don't want to be. I want my best friend back, but I don't want the heartache you're sure to bring with you. I'm sorry, I don't want to see you." Before she could completely break down, Asuka turned and ran off down the street towards her house.

After a while, Shinji slowly walked back into the school grounds and started walking around, thinking things over. The stinging pain in his cheek had receded, but his mind was focused on other things. Everything was completely messed up and he had no idea how to fix it. He didn't even know how it got so far out of hand. All the revelations during that conversation had him shocked. How could he have been so oblivious to Asuka's pain? He was sure there were some things wrong with her facts, but that wasn't the problem, Asuka often dove into things without completely knowing everything, what was important was that he had not been there for her as he should have been to work things out for her. He knew how truly fragile and uncertain she could be and he had ignored that because for once, she'd hoped that she hadn't needed to say anything to get his attention.

"Man, don't I feel like a total prick." Shinji sat down on a bench to one side of the gym and tried to sort though his thoughts, but all he could think about was his guilt.

It wasn't until he noticed the harsh glare of the slowly setting sun that he realised how long he'd been out here. He made his way back to the main school building and up to his classroom.

Kaworu met him before the classroom door with a forced smile. "Is Asuka all right?"

Shinji just shook his head. "I want to help her out and explain … but I don't know what to explain. She's got a few misconceptions about a lot of things, but with so much truth mixed in there too it's hurt her and I don't know how to fix it all." Shinji hugged himself for a moment. "I hate myself right now."

"Don't say that," Kaworu scolded him. "I'm still not completely sure what's going on, but self-loathing won't help a bit."

Shinji nodded. "Is Rei all right?"

Kaworu hesitated. "I've called her mother to come pick her up. She'll be at the gates in a few minutes. I was going to help her down there before I came back up to help you finish off."

Shinji shook his head. "It's all right, I just have to put the chairs back down again then I'm finished. You don't have to stay."

"So long as you're sure," Kaworu mumbled after a long pause. "I'll see you on Monday then Shinji."

"Yeah, see you then Kaworu." Shinji watched as Kaworu went inside to help Rei up and outside. He watched from the window as Kaworu helped Rei into her car and slid in himself. He gave one last wave as they drove away then sighed and looked around the classroom. "Just five more minutes then." He finished taking down the chairs again and straightening things up then grabbed his bag and closed the classroom up, leaving for home.

Getting home just before dark, Shinji barely noticed his parents' greetings before going straight to his room without saying a word and without even looking at them. He locked his door and refused to come out, not even for dinner.

* * *

Shinji yawned as he glanced over at his clock. 11am. Good enough time to get up and start on things. He got up and walked over to his desk, turning on his computer and then leaving to go to the bathroom, grabbing something to eat on the way back to his room. He was starving. 

The saying that things seem better in the morning might have some degree of truth to it, but he still felt pretty terrible about everything.

"Morning sweetie," his mother called out as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," Shinji mumbled sleepily. He moved to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of orange juice and was about to raise it to his lips when he saw his mother's glare. "Sorry." He got out a glass and poured himself a drink.

"Planning anything exciting today?" his mother probed.

"Just writing," Shinji told her. "Exciting in its own way."

She nodded, scrutinizing him. "You didn't happen to have a fight with Asuka did you?"

Shinji almost sprayed orange juice all over the counter. He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth and looked over at her innocently. "What makes you say that?"

Yui shrugged. "Asuka's mother just rang and asked if something was wrong. It seems that Asuka came home in tears and hasn't come out of her room."

Shinji shifted guiltily. "As soon as I find a way to fix this I will."

Shinji gulped nervously as his mother's stern stare fixed on him. "Shinji, what happened?"

"Look, I can deal with this. Right now Asuka just needs a little time to calm down and forget that she never wants to see me again so I can go see her and sort things out. But at this moment, I can't do a thing to work out whatever happened."

Yui regarded her son coolly. "What happened Shinji?"

Shinji glared at her. "Look, I don't want to talk about it okay?" He stormed off to his room and locked the door again, oblivious to his mother's sigh and his father walking into the kitchen curiously.

"So?" Gendo asked mildly.

"He and Asuka must have had a big fight, more serious than usual." Yui looked over to Shinji's room worriedly before sighing again and going back to what she was doing before.

"I see." Gendo also looked over at Shinji's room for a moment, his face unreadable.

**

* * *

Shinji vaguely heard the sounds of the engine running and the radio blaring on some boring pointless call-back show. His mind was caught up in other things. He glanced over at Misato and once again his eyes fastened on that new badge, her Major's badge. **

**"Oh, by the way," he started hesitantly with a smile, "it's nice that you got promoted."**

**Misato managed a wry smile, never taking her eyes of the road for more than a second. "Thanks, but I'm not really all that thrilled about it."**

**Shinji was initially surprised at the response, but then thought he understood. "Oh, I know, I'm not all that thrilled about getting praised in public either, especially if it's like today with Asuka. Why does she get so pissed off?" There, he'd said what was on the forefront of his mind. Why did it bother him so much what Asuka thought of him? Why did she get so worked up about him? He wasn't trying to usurp her position within NERV, so why did she get so angry with him?**

**"It bothers you doesn't it?"**

**"It does."**

**"That's because you care too much about what others think of you."**

Shinji sighed and stopped there, at a loss for where to go next.

This chapter wasn't really supposed to be about Asuka's problems, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind, causing a bit of a block in his writing. This was about all he'd managed over the entire weekend … not even a page, just a fragment. But he couldn't really force the plot out either, a forced story was not an enjoyable one. Of course if he didn't get his mind off everything else he probably wouldn't be able to get his story finished anytime in the near future.

A knock at the door save him from tearing his hair out in frustration.

"Shinji?" Shinji was startled to hear his father calling through the door. He unlocked and opened it quickly.

"Father?"

Gendo studied his son closely with his usual stoic demeanour before saying finally, "Touji is here to see you."

"Oh." Shinji looked past his father to see Touji watching him curiously. "Hey."

"Hey Shinji, thought we were going to meet up sometime."

Shinji could have hit himself on the head, only now remembering he'd promised Touji they'd do something over the weekend. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, come on in, things just got so weird on Friday I almost forgot."

Touji frowned. "Yeah, they must have."

Shinji watched as his father glanced between the two of them then walked away without another word. Maybe his mother sent him to see if he could find out what exactly happened.

"If you don't mind me putting things bluntly Shinji, you look like shit." Typical Touji.

Shinji glared halfheartedly at his friend and sighed. "You're probably right." He closed the door to his room after Touji came in. "Everything's just so screwed up right now."

Touji looked curious. "What did happen? Your parents have been acting like you're a bomb about to explode at any second."

Shinji sighed. "It's a long story. How are you dealing with things?"

Touji looked startled at the subject change then he shrugged. "Pretty well. I just told Kensuke and Hikari that I'd really like some more time to deal with everything, they seemed okay with that."

"So you still have no idea what you're going to do?"

"None whatsoever."

Shinji sighed. "Still it must be nice to know that they don't totally hate you, unlike me."

Touji suddenly glared at him and sat him down on the bed. "Shinji, spill now," he commanded. "If you keep this all inside you're going to burst, and I don't particularly relish the idea of seeing you in an extremely bad mood."

Shinji sighed. "You sure you want to know?" Touji nodded and Shinji sighed again as Touji sat down beside him. "Basically, Asuka hates me. She saw me with Rei … we were a little closer than normal, I'll admit, but this seemed to be the last straw for her and she snapped, said that I was a complete jerk for hanging out with Rei more than her. She's jealous of me and wants her best friend back without all the emotional baggage."

Touji raised an eyebrow at this. "I think you need to give me a bit more back story here, I'm still not completely getting it."

"Asuka likes Rei, she thinks Rei likes me and though she knows I don't like Rei, she's still jealous of the fact that I hang out with Rei. She thinks I prefer Rei's company and she hates the fact that Rei likes me instead of her. I don't think she does, but when I told Asuka that she blew up. She said I was completely oblivious to those sort of feelings." Shinji was silent for a moment. "Did she really like me in that way?"

Touji didn't look like he even heard most of that, and definitely not the last question. He was stunned. He opened his mouth a few times before finally stuttering, "Asuka likes Rei? No way!" He thought about it with wide eyes for a moment before saying, "It actually makes sense now, the way she's been acting. I always thought she was jealous that Rei was close to you too, but it was weird how she always said she never liked you." He frowned, taking in the rest of Shinji's story. "That's kind of twisted logic on her part, but from her perspective it sort of makes sense. Man Shinji, I don't know how you're going to fix this one."

Shinji sighed. "I probably shouldn't have told you that, you won't say anything, will you Touji?"

"Of course not."

"Great."

"So Rei … do you think she actually likes you?"

Shinji shook his head. "Personally no, but then with everything Asuka said, I'm not so sure."

"I don't think so." Shinji looked at Touji, who was frowning in thought. "There's something we're missing here and it has to do with Rei. That's the only part that confuses things. Once we find out about her feelings then we might know how to untangle things."

Shinji stilled, something coming to him. "Do you think she might like Asuka too?"

Touji shrugged. "I don't know, we'll worry about that later. First we should find out how she feels about you. If she doesn't like you then that will uncomplicate one part of this mess."

"What if she likes someone else then? Won't Asuka still be heartbroken?"

"Maybe, but at least she won't hate you and be completely alone in her misery. She needs you right now more than anyone, I know you two and you don't look right alone. Best friends aren't something you should lose so easily, they're harder to find and keep than crushes."

Shinji grinned. "I never knew you were so wise Touji." Touji growled and flushed red in embarrassment, hitting Shinji with a pillow. "All right," Shinji started, grinning at his friend, "so we call up Rei and ask her how she feels about me."

"You idiot!" Touji hit Shinji with the pillow again. "You can't just go up and ask a girl something like that, girls are very complicated creatures, you have to handle them with intense care. They're not simple beings, you have to mind your step around them."

"Now I know why I want to date a guy," Shinji muttered darkly.

Touji grinned suddenly. "I knew it! You have a crush on Kaworu."

Shinji looked around his room then back at Touji. "Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" he asked dryly, gesturing to the many, _many_ posters of Kaworu stuck all over his walls.

"Just a hunch," Touji replied with a grin. He turned serious again. "You know, I think you have a chance with Kaworu, I think he does actually like you too."

Shinji shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Don't be so down on yourself Shinji, you haven't seen the way he looks at you."

Shinji winced. "Am I really completely oblivious to things like that?" he asked again in a quiet voice. "Asuka said I never knew how she felt about me, but that everyone else figured out easily. And I didn't even suspect the real reason why Hikari and Kensuke fought so much. Am I really so insensitive? Maybe I deserved to have Asuka taken away from me like this if I could never see her problems and help her properly. I'm a terrible friend."

Touji tried to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't, he just cracked up, falling back onto Shinji's bed, howling with mirth. Shinji glared at him before he started chuckling wryly himself. "You always have to do things the hard way don't you?" Touji told him once he'd stopped laughing, though he was still grinning madly. "You can't just have simple problems, can you? They always have to be cataclysmic."

Shinji shrugged. "It's just my way I guess. Though, admittedly, saving the world would probably be easier than this."

"Probably." Touji sat up and grinned. "Look Shinji, just leave things to me, I'd say you need a break from all this worrying and I think I know a way to work things out for you. Want to go shoot a few hoops while we wait for your life to get back on track?"

Shinji nodded. "Sure." He quickly shut down his computer after saving his work then followed after Touji, calling out to his slightly stunned parents where he'd be for the rest of the day.

"I'd say things went well," Yui commented to her husband once the door slammed shut behind the two boys.

"Indeed," Gendo agreed from behind his newspaper.

* * *

Rei hesitated before pressing the doorbell, her heart heavy in her chest and her palms sweaty from nerves. Her knee was still aching, but she tried not to pay attention to that. She hoped she was doing the right thing, but then Touji had put up a good argument. She was the only one who could explain and unravel this bizarre situation, considering Asuka was refusing to talk to Shinji and probably wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth about Rei's feelings. That left Rei to tell Asuka herself. 

She'd never actually been here before. In the two years of knowing Asuka, she'd never been over to her apartment. Rei didn't even think she'd met her parents … maybe once at a parent/teacher night. But it seemed that her parents weren't here, for when Asuka opened the door, Rei could see the inside of the apartment was rather dark and very quiet.

Asuka glared. "What do you want Wondergirl? Don't you have better things to be doing with Shinji?"

Rei kept a calm face, though inside she felt very guilty and rather upset at Asuka's words. "I just wanted to talk with you, perhaps to explain a few things that you might have misunderstood about me." Asuka studied her with a frown before nodding and letting her come inside. She led her through to her bedroom where Rei stood uncomfortably staring at everything except Asuka. She had an unusually "girly" room. Rei had expected something slightly different considering the other girl's vibrant personality.

"Well, what do you want?" Asuka snapped, tired of waiting for Rei to speak up.

Rei's eyes slid back to Asuka and she felt her nerves return. She swallowed a few times before asking, "You really like him don't you?"

Asuka snorted and turned away, her arms folded over her chest. "You're as blind as everyone else. I don't like Shinji."

Rei looked confused. "But, why then did you get so upset before?"

Asuka shrugged. "I need a reason now to get emotional and run off?" She glared at Rei. "Look, I know you like him and I know he enjoys your company you don't need to bother about me, I'm not in the picture any more. I won't be hanging around him any more so you can keep him all to youself."

Rei glared, slightly offended by her words. "I think you're the one who's blind Asuka. I don't like Shinji." Rei suddenly got angry, something very rare for her, but then Asuka had always brought out the rawest emotions within her. "You don't know a thing about where my heart really lies."

"Enlighten me."

Rei struggled to keep her calm. "I'll admit I once liked Shinji. He was the first person to talk to me at a new school. I'd never been accepted before, it was flattering to know that someone noticed me and enjoyed being around me. I was a little jealous of you, but once I saw you two together, I couldn't help but admire the bond you two had. I would never want to break something that special, you two fit together as friends, you rely on each other and don't you dare say otherwise, I know how much it hurts both of you when you fight."

"Fine, so you don't want to be his best friend, doesn't mean you won't cut in by being his girlfriend."

"Even if I wanted to Shinji doesn't like me. You should know better than anyone that he's stuck on my oblivious cousin."

"They are both idiots," Asuka cut in with a small smile. Then she shook herself and glared again. "Stop getting sidetracked, if you don't like Shinji then why the hell were you always with him?"

"He is one of my closest friends and I refuse to apologise for that," Rei snapped. "But that wasn't the only reason why I was with him." She stopped here and blushed, looking away hesitantly. "I … you see …"

Asuka was stunned, she'd never seen Rei act this way before, not even when she was caught in embarrassing situations, like the episode with Shinji that time. She waited almost breathlessly for the pale girl to continue.

"If I was around him," Rei whispered,"then maybe the person I really began to like would start to notice me."

Asuka blinked in surprise and took a step back. "What?" Her heart was pounding harder as she took in some of the implications of that admission. _Someone close to Shinji? She couldn't mean …? _"Who?" Asuka managed to ask.

Rei refused to meet her eyes. "Who else is closer to Shinji than his best friend?" she asked quietly.

Asuka gaped at her, hardly believing her ears. Rei just admitted she liked her. She didn't like Shinji and wasn't trying to steal her best friend away, Rei just wanted to get close to _her_. The embodiment of her desires was standing before her looking nervous after admitting she wanted the same thing, so why wasn't she moving yet?

Asuka's trembling hand reached out to Rei, the silver-haired girl watching with bated breath. "You … like me?" Asuka breathed, drawing closer, her fingers gently tracing over Rei's face. Rei nodded and Asuka drew in closer, her eyes misty and her lip between her teeth. "I'm sorry." Rei tried to turn her head away, but Asuka gripped her face in both hands. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry that I was so mean to you … I didn't understand and it just hurt so much. To think that I'd be jealous of something I thought Shinji had that I didn't."

Rei stared at her in astonishment. "You …" she couldn't even finish her sentence, instead rising up to place her lips over Asuka's holding her close in a swift kiss.

Asuka closed her eyes at the soft pressure, drawing Rei closer to deepen the sweet sensation. She opened her mouth slightly to breathe in Rei's scent and taste her. With a small whimper of desire Rei wrapped her arms around Asuka and allowed herself to be drawn into the intoxicating actions of her beloved, kissing her with the longing she could no longer contain.

Breaking off with a soft sigh, Rei leaned her head against Asuka's neck, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. "To think Touji's suggestion would turn into this."

"Touji?" Asuka shifted Rei around in her arms to stare at her curiously.

"Yeah, he's worried for Shinji." A small frown replaced the happy smile. "You should apologise later."

Asuka sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I should." Glancing down at the flushed beauty in her arms she smirked. "Of course, I can't exactly apologise right now, I'm sure Shinji's already occupying himself. Not to mention I have far more important things to attend to."

Rei blushed then smiled happily as Asuka kissed her again.


	8. True Friendships aren't Fleeting

Shinji yawned as he entered the half-full classroom on the next Monday morning. He'd stayed up all night again after going to the park all day Sunday with Touji. It was fun, he and Touji hadn't hung out together like that for a while. Actually, it had been a while since all three of hem had hung out together. Kensuke had been a bit withdrawn from them both for a while and Touji rarely felt like doing much without Kensuke. Shinji really hoped that everything worked out between the two of them, it wouldn't be the same for any of them in the group if those two stopped talking.

He saw Rei sitting in her seat staring out the window and walked over there, a smile on his face. "Hey Rei," he said. She didn't answer, didn't even look around at him, just continued to stare out of the window. Shinji frowned at this, tilting his head and studying her. "Rei?" he asked again, waving a hand in front of her face. She started up out of her daze and blinked at him.

"Shinji?" She looked around as though only now realising where she was.

Shinji looked at her worriedly. "Something up?"

Rei shook her head and smiled at him. "Everything's perfect."

Shinji didn't quite know how to reply to that odd comment. "So, er, how's your knee?"

"Just fine. I had it checked out, it was just bruising, though I'll still be taking things easy in PE this week."

"That's good to hear." Shinji handed her a small pile of papers. "Chapter Twelve, all done, but I'm a bit stuck for the next one so don't expect it as soon as the others have been coming out."

Rei took the gift with a smile. "Thanks. It's really getting interesting."

"It gets even more interesting after this chapter," Shinji promised.

The door slammed open and the two looked over to see Asuka entering the classroom and stalking over to them. Shinji gulped and paled slightly as she walked right up to him, staring intently into his eyes. He was thoroughly startled however when she grinned and threw her arms around him.

"Hi Shinji!" She said brightly. Shinji didn't hug back at first because he was so startled at her sudden mood swing. Sure she was usually rather unpredictable, but his was strange even for Asuka.

"Asuka?" he questioned hesitantly. She was never this exuberant.

She stared at him curiously as she released him. "Something up Shinji?"

Shinji stared at her in confusion then shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"Good. Listen, I'm really sorry about Friday. I overreacted and I took everything out on you, I shouldn't have. I hope you'll forgive me, though I'll understand if you don't. I did slap you after all."

Shinji stared at her in shock, still trying to get his brain to work properly. "I … I'm fine, it's all right, I forgive you," he squeaked. "You were upset and I'm sure I wasn't being as supportive as I could have been, then or before. I could have explained things better."

"Well, none of that matters now, right?" Asuka flashed him another brilliant smile. "I'm just glad things are sorted out between us again Shinji. I really missed my best friend."

"Me too." He admitted quietly.

She walked past him and sat down on Rei's desk, smiling softly at the quiet girl. "Good morning Rei." Shinji blinked at the familiar and pleasant greeting, but Rei seemed to be expecting it.

"Hi Asuka." Was Rei blushing slightly? Shinji's eyes widened as the two continued to exchange quiet pleasantries. He had no idea what was going on, but when Rei hesitantly twined her fingers around Asuka's as she leaned on the desk he smiled in understanding.

"Guess things worked out all right for everyone after all." Shinji jumped hearing Touji's voice right in his ear. He glared. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he growled.

Touji shrugged. "I said 'Hi' a few times, you obviously didn't hear me." He sat down in his seat and Shinji took his in front. "So, aren't you glad I came up with such a genius solution to your problem?"

Shinji glanced over at the two girls and smiled. "Yeah." _Though I had no idea Rei felt that way._ Shinji sighed miserably. He really was oblivious to everyone's emotional problems. He turned back to Touji. "So why can't you work out your own love life like that?"

Touji shrugged. "Because mine isn't as clean and simple as that. Rei and Asuka obviously liked each other, they just needed a push. Like you and Kaworu."

Shinji blushed, still not believing that Kaworu could possibly like him, no matter what Rei or Touji said. "Maybe," he mumbled. "But that's not important right now, we still need to work out your problems. You can't avoid them forever."

Touji sighed. "I guess, it's just rather hard, how am I supposed to chose? I don't want to hurt either of them, and I know I will with whatever decision I make." He leaned his head on his crossed hands, staring distantly at the blackboard.

"Well who are you afraid of hurting more?" Shinji asked.

"Kensuke obviously, he's my best friend."

"So you like Hikari more then?"

Touji frowned. "Not exactly."

Shinji looked confused. "But you're still afraid of hurting Kensuke?"

Touji shrugged. "I guess so, I'd hate for him to dislike me for any reason. I could live with Hikari not liking me, but I don't want to hurt her either. But who I hurt more with this shouldn't be why I date them."

"No, it should be based on who you like more." Shinji thought for a moment. "Think of it this way then. In your current thoughts, who do you believe you will hurt more with your decision, as it is now, simply because you like the other and not them?"

Touji looked away. "Hikari," he mumbled.

Shinji nodded. "Right. So why are you still agonising over this?"

Touji still refused to look at him. "Because I feel guilty about it all: about Hikari, about both of them, about the fact that things will never be the same between all of us again."

Shinji sighed. "Life isn't perfect Touji, much as we would like it to be and change will always happen."

Touji nodded. "You're right."

"So go ahead and seize whatever happiness you can find."

Touji grinned slyly at him. "You should take some of your own advice Shinji."

Shinji blushed. "Maybe I should," he muttered. "But now we're focused on you." He glanced up to see more people entering the room. "So when are you going to do something?"

"After school, it will be easier I think." Touji grinned at Shinji. "Thanks for everything Shinji, you're a really good friend."

"You are too, Touji. Oh and here." He handed Touji the chapter. "Twelve."

Touji grinned. "Excellent! Thanks Shinji!"

"Is that the next chapter?" The two looked over to see Kensuke grinning down at them.

"Yep." Shinji handed it to him.

"Great, thanks Shinji!"

"No problem."

"Hey Kensuke," Touji said with a smile.

"Touji," Kensuke replied hesitantly. Shinji frowned at his behaviour. He could see why Touji was still agonizing, Kensuke looked like his entire world was about to fall apart. He had no time to say anything to him though as Misato came in then to begin class. Shinji looked around curiously. Neither Hikari nor Kaworu were there yet, it was rather odd for Hikari to be away, but Shinji was more worried by Kaworu's absence.

Kaworu didn't show up all day. Hikari turned up half-an-hour after roll call, having been with Kiel. Her reaction was about the same as everyone else who had me with him: complete loathing. Maybe Shinji would be able to convince his father to kick the guy out. He spent most of the morning daydreaming about just that scenario.

* * *

Shinji was sitting with Kensuke at their usual spot for lunch, just the two of them. Touji was off playing a game of basketball with others in the class, Hikari was talking with Misato about the work she missed at the beginning of class and Asuka and Rei had disappeared for a walk ... at least that's what Shinji told himself, he knew they hadn't been together long, but he still didn't want to think about what they did together alone. He wasn't that much of a pervert ... or so he convinced himself yet again. 

Kensuke was trying to get involved in his latest chapter, but Shinji could tell he was very distracted by something, and he had a feeling he knew what.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" Shinji finally asked.

Kensuke looked up at him, surprised. "Nothing's up," he lied. Shinji just raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Fine, there is something on my mind, but I'm not sure I want to talk about it."

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Shinji smirked inwardly as he saw the reaction to his statement on Kensuke's face. Just a hint of disappointment in his tone and the slight hunch to his shoulders and he knew he'd get guilt.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone else."

"I swear."

"I like Touji," he watched Shinji carefully for any negative reaction and only continued once he received none."The problem is Hikari does too and we both told him this and now he's going to choose one of us." Kensuke turned away to wipe at his eye. "I just know he's going to pick her instead of me, I mean, why would he pick me? I'm just his best friend, not to mention a guy and I'm not exactly the most interesting person to be around. Plus, I'm not as attractive as Hikari is."

"That's not true, I love hanging out with you, and so does Touji," Shinji protested. "And how can you compare yourself to a girl … you're a guy, of course you're not as pretty as she is, but that should be a good thing. Guys aren't supposed to be pretty." Kensuke managed a weak laugh at that before he sunk into depression again.

"So why has Touji been avoiding me?" Kensuke sighed. "We told him to decide who to pick out of us, and now I feel really guilty about that, making him choose between us."

"Why don't you think he would like you?"

"This is Touji we're talking about, he's always been into ... well girls first of all, and people very different to me."

"And how long have any of those relationships or crushes lasted?" Shinji sighed. "Look Kensuke, I can't tell you what Touji's feeling right now, but do you really think that just because you're a guy and very unique that Touji won't like you? You can't just give up because of a little insecurity, or is there more to this?"

"What if he hates me for even saying anything?" Kensuke asked in a small voice.

"I doubt that Touji could hate anyone, least of all you." Shinji clapped a comforting hand on Kensuke's shoulder. "Look, just because you told him something like this doesn't mean he won't sop caring for you, in fact, he might feel even more for you, who's to say?" Well, technically Shinji could tell Kensuke the truth, but it wasn't his place to tell him the truth, it was Touji's. "I know you're worried, but Touji doesn't want to hurt you with whatever choice he makes, you'll never stop being his best friend, the person he always turns to when he needs to."

"What about you? You two went out together yesterday, you're his best friend too."

"I'm your best friend as well I hope, it doesn't mean that I share the same bond that you two have. Besides, Touji was just getting me out of the house so I'd stop wallowing."

Kensuke smiled. "You're probably right. I guess I can get paranoid at times."

Shinji looked at him askance. "You think?"

Kensuke glared at him and Shinji laughed. Kensuke shoved him lightly, pushing him over then grinned. This of course began a shoving war that soon degenerated into a grass war and a shouting and laughing contest to see which boy was loudest.

It wasn't such a bad lunch period in Shinji's mind.

* * *

Shinji sighed. He'd be walking home alone today, which he figured he might as well get used to, considering Asuka would probably want to walk home with Rei now. Touji of course wanted to talk with Kensuke, who he had dragged from the classroom almost immediately after the bell rang, leaving Shinji all alone for the afternoon. 

Well, not totally alone.

"Shinji?" Shinji looked around to see Hikari looking at him from beside the school gate. "Do you mind if I walk home with you?"

Shinji shook his head. "Not at all." He noticed her dejected expression and winced slightly. They started walking, staying silent for a while until the uncomfortable nature of the quiet got to them both.

"I saw Kensuke and Touji walk out pretty quickly today," Hikari said finally.

"Yeah." Shinji didn't want to say much, lest he hurt her in some way, but it seemed she might already know.

"I ran into Touji earlier today. He looked really guilty and went out of his way to avoid me." She glanced at Shinji. "You already know about the situation and about his decision."

Shinji bit his lip then nodded.

"I thought so," she sighed. She wiped at her eyes then smiled. "I guess I should be happy for them, they will be a fantastic couple."

"No one would begrudge you the right to be upset," Shinji told her truthfully.

"I know, but it doesn't suit me." She shrugged, still smiling faintly. "I hate being sad and I know that there will be other boys. It was just a crush, but it does hurt to be rejected like that."

Shinji nodded. "It does, but you should know Touji agonised over this, he hated the thought of hurting either of you, he never wanted to break up any friendships or cause you too much pain. I know you still mean a lot to him."

"As a friend."

"Yes, but to him friends are very important. Touji is popular, he could have chosen to be friends with anyone he wanted, people like him ... or who seem like him on the surface. But he chose us, he chose you because you've proven to be a true and worthwhile companion to him and he does value that. We all do. Just because he isn't dating you doesn't mean he cares any less."

Hikari stared at him in astonishment then smiled brightly. "You have an amazing way of cheering someone up Shinji and you're completely right too." She moved over and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe you should be the one everyone runs to with their problems."

Shinji laughed. "No way, you're definitely more suited to the position, I just do the occasional burst of wisdom once in a blue moon. Besides, I'm not all that sympathetic to most plights and I can't work out my own problems at all and I get irritated rather easily with some people. Trust me, no one could replace you Hikari."

"Thanks Shinji," she smiled. "You are a good friend."

"Well good friends are hard to come by, we're all rather lucky to have each other."

"We are."


	9. Just What is Bliss Anyway?

"Yo, Kensuke!"

The brunette bit his lip, breath hitching slightly as he heard his best friend calling out to him as he tried to race from the classroom. No matter what Shinji said to reassure him, doubts still crept in concerning Touji. The whole situation was just too unrealistic … even for him. He believed in some pretty strange things … but to believe that Touji might actually _consider_ the possibility of dating him … well let's just say it was even more far fetched to him than the theory that the moon was made of green cheese.

Kensuke managed a tight smile as he turned to face his smiling friend. "Hey Touji," he managed to say, his voice surprisingly calm considering how his insides were twisted up and pulsing madly.

Touji caught up with him and fidgeted before asking, "Do you think we could walk home together … alone … so we can talk?"

Kensuke squashed down the warm feelings of hope that coursed through him as he saw the way Touji avoided looking at him. "Sure." He was amazed he was still able to talk so normally around Touji. He continued on through the halls and started walking out the school gates, intensely aware of the unusually silent presence next to him.

"Let's head to the park," Touji suggested after a long silence.

"Sure."

Was is just him, or did Touji seem a bit nervous too? He certainly looked a bit put down by Kensuke's silence and monosyllabic answers. They walked into the park, heading past the fields that were being crowded by all the children heading out of school and the playgrounds filled with younger children laughing and running everywhere.

Finding a secluded spot where they could observe anyone approaching, the two stood leaning against the wide trunk of a large jacaranda in bloom. The grassy floor beneath them was hidden under a layer of amethyst bell-flowers.

Kensuke swallowed before finally looking over at Touji and asking, "You wanted to talk about something?"

"I think you know what I want to talk about," Touji told him quietly.

Kensuke looked away again. "Yeah."

"Look," Touji began, turning to face Kensuke and taking a step closer. "You've been my friend for ages Kensuke and before I say anything, I just want you to know how much that friendship meant to me … how much you always meant to me."

Kensuke nodded, fearing the worst. _Boy, this sounds like one of those "you're my friend and I love you, but only in a brotherly way" speeches._ He sighed quietly. _Well, at least I know that he's telling me the truth here and doesn't totally hate me. _"And you know how much you mean to me Touji," Kensuke said, looking up with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for putting this all on your shoulders and I understand what you're going to say."

Touji looked confused. "… well … okay then, that's good … I think." He stared at Kensuke for a moment. "How did you know I was going to chose you?"

"Well, I know you would never want …" Kensuke trailed off as he realised exactly what Touji had said to him. His eyes widened and he stared at Touji in astonishment. "Wait … me? I thought for sure you'd want to be with Hikari, I mean, she …"

Touji laughed at Kensuke's expression. "You really think I'd ditch you for Hikari? Kensuke," he placed his hands on Kensuke's shoulders and bent down so their noses were almost touching. "I don't think I could ever see myself apart from you for any reason and although I've never really thought about this that seriously, I want to try being with you in a different way."

Kensuke blushed. "You know how dirty that sounded right?"

Touji chuckled, a blush covering his cheeks as well. "Yeah, now I do, but I meant it in the other way … the not so dirty way."

"Darn," Kensuke breathed, eliciting more laughter between the two. They trailed off after a moment, still staring at each other. "Touji?" Kensuke asked breathlessly.

Touji didn't even have to wonder what he was about to ask, he'd known Kensuke for too long and too well not to understand. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Kensuke's, hesitating only a moment before kissing him more firmly, bringing the other boy closer by the shoulders.

Kensuke responded softly, his actions almost hesitant, before he brought his hands up to Touji's neck and pulled him down in turn.

Feeling Kensuke press against him, Touji couldn't help but find himself lost. He'd been so stupid not to see it before. Like most people, he'd considered the possibility of dating his friends and being gay or bisexual. He'd imagined what it would be like to kiss and be with the others (even Asuka) but he could never see anything believable. He'd even imagined what it would be like to kiss Kensuke … but the reality was so much more intense and wonderful than he could have thought.

He never wanted to leave this perfect moment.

* * *

Shinji glanced nervously at Hikari as he saw Touji and Kensuke enter the classroom the next day standing rather close and looking a bit more intimate than they should have been for 'best friends'. Hikari caught his gaze and smiled softly in gratitude. She looked back over at the new couple to see them watching her nervously, smiles gone for now. She just shook her head and mouthed, "Congratulations," with another smile and turned back to the others.

Touji and Kensuke continued on towards their friends who were gathered near Asuka's desk. This time it was Rei who was sitting upon her girlfriend's desk smiling softly. Seeing Kensuke and Touji approach, Shinji rolled his eyes, causing Hikari to giggle softly.

_Great, now I'll be stuck with two sappy couples,_ he thought miserably, though he managed a smile for the other two and a smirk at them as well. Kensuke blushed and Touji fidgeted as he commented, "Well, aren't you two looking rather happy about something."

"Subtle Shinji, real subtle," Touji replied dryly, sliding into his seat. "You honestly couldn't come up with something better than that, Mr. Writer?"

Shinji shrugged. "It's still early morning, give me time."

Asuka looked a bit lost, but Rei smirked, glancing at Kensuke's flushed face knowingly. "It's about time something happened," she told them.

"Look who's talking," Kensuke replied, causing Asuka to glare as she finally caught on.

"Hey, well at least we're not as bad as Shinji."

Shinji's head snapped around and he glared at Asuka. "What did I do?"

"I think it's more a question of what you haven't done," she informed him.

"Which would be …?"

Asuka made a rather loud noise of exasperation. "Hello? Who is the person you have posters of plastered all over your walls? Hm? And you still haven't made a move?"

Shinji blushed. "It's not that simple Asuka."

Four pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"Right … I guess you all wouldn't really see it that way now would you." He scratched at the back of his head nervously, begging for something to distract them all from focusing on his love life now that theirs were all sorted out.

He honestly could have kissed Misato at that moment, walking in when she did.

* * *

Shinji glanced fretfully at the still empty seat next to him. It was Friday now and he had seen neither hide nor hair of Kaworu all week. Even Rei hadn't heard from him. No one knew his number or address since he was still new here. If he didn't see him soon, Shinji swore he would go to his father to get the information, which he had never wanted to do before. His father was rather strict concerning giving out information about the students to Shinji. With good reason, Shinji had to admit. The last time he'd gotten info, Touji, Kensuke and himself had visited a boy in their class and pulled a rather … messy … prank on the unsuspecting boy.

Needless to say, finding a way to get information on other students had proved extremely difficult since then.

Misato walked in then and Shinji sighed, looking rather depressed at the fact that Kaworu was still not here. He hardly heard a word she said all through their first lesson, his mind completely preoccupied with his worry for his idol. The others all seemed to notice his distress too and glanced at him whenever Misato was distracted. Of course it was only a matter of time before she finally noticed he wasn't paying attention whatsoever.

"Mr. Ikari!" Shinji's head snapped up as he heard Misato slap her hand hard against his desk. He gulped seeing the dark look on her face. "I do not appreciate students sleeping in my class."

"But Ms. Katsuragi —"

"Detention today at lunch time Shinji and if I catch you not paying attention again it will be an after school detention."

Shinji nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Misato spared him one last glare before returning to the front of the class and continuing with her lecture. But Shinji found himself drifting off again, his mind unable to focus on anything besides his worry for Kaworu.

There was a timid knock at the door which interrupted Misato and possibly saved Shinji from being caught for not paying attention again. Misato stalked over to the door and pulled it open sharply. "Yes?" she snapped before she saw who was at the door.

"Mr. Nagisa, it's a pleasure to finally see you in our class again." It didn't really sound like it was a pleasure to Misato. She was still in a horrid mood. "Please take your seat and see me at the beginning of lunch to talk about your missed classes."

"Yes ma'am," Kaworu replied, bowing. He stepped into the class, making his way to his seat and trying his hardest to ignore the looks he was receiving from his friends. Shinji tried futilely to catch his attention and when he finally did manage to get Kaworu to look over, the furious expression on the gentle boy's face made him gulp.

What could have happened to make _Kaworu_ look like that?

Shinji bit his lip and continued to contemplate his friend all through his classes until lunch.

While the others filed out, all giving hesitant greetings to Kaworu as they passed (and getting little or no reply), Shinji continued to sit in his seat, waiting for Misato to tell him his detention.

"Shinji, would you wait outside until Kaworu and I have finished discussing his work?" Misato asked, in a slightly better mood now that the day had progressed a little.

"Sure." Shinji packed up his belongings and shot Kaworu a small, concerned look, before walking outside and waiting by the door for Misato to call him back in. He only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened and Kaworu stormed out, barely glancing at him as he stalked down the hall.

Shinji stared after him, looking a bit hurt by Kaworu's actions, then he felt a hand press down gently on his shoulder. He looked up at Misato to see her staring at him in concern.

"Let's talk," she said, leading him inside.

"Misato," he began, "I'm sorry for not paying attention, I was just distracted by …" Shinji lowered his head.

Misato nodded. "I know. I'm not totally oblivious to everything that happens around here you know Shinji." She glanced at him in concern again. "Do you want to talk about things?"

Shinji sighed and slumped into a seat. "I don't know."

Misato shrugged. "Well, I'm here and you're stuck here for a while, writing lines." She handed him a piece of chalk and, sighing, Shinji got up again and walked to the board.

"What am I writing?"

"Whatever you think will help you pay attention more in class."

Shinji frowned, looking over at her. "What do you mean?"

"If you can't talk about it, why not write about it? It might help."

Shinji stared at the white stick in his hand with a frown. "I thought that too, but now I'm not so sure. Writing doesn't always solve anything."

"Who said you had to solve anything right now?"

Shinji stared at Misato, a small grin playing about her face. She had her legs up on the desk and appeared to be more interested in reading a magazine she'd confiscated from one of the girls than in him and his problems, but Shinji knew better.

"Do you know where he was?" Shinji finally asked.

Misato nodded. "He'll tell you himself if he feels it's important."

"Oh."

Misato glanced over at him in exasperation. "Shinji, I've known you for years and I know what happens when you bottle everything up. Don't start doing that again, I've gotten quite used to you being open and friendly again."

"Yeah, me too I guess." Shinji moved over and sat on the edge of her desk. "I like him," he started simply.

"I know."

"No I mean really like him."

Misato smiled. "I know, it's hard to miss."

Shinji blushed slightly. "I guess. Anyway, I think he might be avoiding me for some reason … I mean, Kaworu really doesn't seem the type to act the way he did today … and he always seemed to like hanging out with me even if it was just talking."

"Maybe he has things to deal with."

"Maybe." Shinji looked a bit lost and he sighed. "I just don't know what to do Misato. I mean, I _really _like him. I have always admired his talent before I knew him, but meeting him and seeing what he's really like … I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I was so worried thinking something serious had happened to him this week, even Rei hadn't heard from him. Then this morning … I just …" Shinji sighed, not really knowing what he was feeling. "I'm so confused about everything."

Misato nodded. "I guess you really do like him then. But Shinji, how long have you really known him?"

Shinji looked at the floor. "A few weeks I guess."

"Don't you think that's a bit fast to form a proper friendship?"

"I guess ... but when Rei came, she became friends with us really quickly, and when I met Touji and Kensuke we were really close too. It's not really that hard to find people to hang with in high school."

"Shinji, you know that's not always the case. Some people don't make friends easily. I don't think Kaworu is like that, he seems like a nice happy kid who socializes well, but at the same time, his life has been very different to yours. Fitting into the typically expected roll of a teenager must be hard."

"Fame and talent had to have a downside somehow," Shinji murmured softly.

"Exactly. Think about it, people expect so much from him and he tries his hardest to live up to that. But in doing so he must alienate some parts of himself that I'm sure he wishes he could keep. When you have something that big on your shoulders, it should be expected that you don't always act the same as others."

Shinji nodded, frowning in concentration as he thought on this. "Then I'll just get him used to the idea of having friends slowly," he said with a smile.

Misato returned the pleased look. "That sounds perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me," she got up, swinging her legs off the desk, "Ritsuko, Kaji and I have a date for lunch."

"Sure. But ... what about my detention?"

Misato shrugged. "I was a bit harsh anyway. Math isn't really my idea of fun either. But try not to do it again Shinji."

"I won't. Have fun at lunch Misato."

"Will do kiddo." She grinned at him and walked out of the room, leaving him to grab his bag again and head to lunch.

Upon hearing something however, Shinji changed his mind and headed in another direction.

Kaworu slid the bow back furiously along the strings, his fingers moving so swiftly it was hard to tell what notes he was playing at all. The haunting sounds of an intricate fugue surrounded him. It was something he didn't really need to think about, this sort of music. Cyclical in nature, like his thoughts at the moment, he just played the same patterns over again at different pitches, tempos and volume. He'd leant this particular piece a while ago. It sounded like one of Bach's. Baroque was one of his favourite styles, so elegant and structured, aesthetically appealing. It was so easy to fit a piece to his mood and get his frustrations out like that. Music was the one thing that could allow him the release for his frustration, the one thing that would allow him the peace and relaxation to sort out his thoughts and ease his mind.

His mind returned to its original thoughts once more.

Why was he feeling so agitated by everything? He'd spent the week with his managers and producers who all tried to convince him to perform for some touring show. He'd turned them down naturally. They had promised him some time away for a while and he found he was starting to enjoy having a 'normal' life. Well, a typical life anyway. Music and constant traveling was normal for him.

It was strange. He'd been here but a few weeks and things were starting to feel so warm and welcome to him. He was glad to see Rei again, she was his favourite relative and he'd missed her terribly while on tours. The others here were very nice as well and rather fun to be with. Touji and Kensuke were exceptionally enjoyable to be around, always treating him as others never would, like 'one of the boys'. Conversation wasn't really lacking either, but the so-called 'intelligent' conversation he often had to deal with had never appealed all that much to him. He wanted to talk about sports and movies and the stupid antics of pranksters in class. He was only fourteen after all, was it so terrible for him to act like he was?

The girls, though he had less contact with them, were also rather amiable towards him, laughing and chatting and teasing. Being friendly. It was nice, he'd never had too many friends before. But there had to be something else. This was all very nice, but he was sure that anywhere he could find people like them who would accept him as he was, not all of humanity was completely lost in the world of business, detail, constraints and money.

Kaworu sighed and lowered his arms as he finished the piece. He felt slightly drained, but relaxed and eased. He placed his instrument carefully back in its case and leaned against the window he'd been playing by, staring down at the main yard where he could see his classmates sitting. No ... not classmates, friends, for that is what they had offered to him at first glance without hesitation, friendship.

But there was someone missing.

He heard a soft knock and turned around to see Shinji standing in the doorway, looking at him cautiously. "May I come in?"

Kaworu smiled, realising exactly who it was that held him _here_.

"Of course Shinji, I'd be quite glad for your company." Seeing the way Shinji's face lit up so brightly at the invitation, Kaworu couldn't help but feel the last of his irritation drain away.

The two sat for a moment in the music room watching each other.

"You know Shinji, I think I rather envy you at times," Kaworu admitted softly.

"You envy _me_?" Shinji seemed shocked. "Why?"

"You're so carefree with everything, you have an amazing life, wonderful friends. You're quite talented as well. I envy you that, but feel no resentment because I am also glad for you."

Shinji blushed slightly at Kaworu's kind words. "Thank you, but I think you're wrong to envy me."

"Me too. I don't like envy." Kaworu chuckled seeing Shinji's confused look. "I think I shall be rather happy instead, that I have been able to meet and know someone like you Shinji. I wonder, perhaps, if I have been placed on this earth simply to meet you."

Shinji stared a Kaworu for a long moment, a faint tint to his cheeks, processing these words in his head. The boy beside him was smiling so contentedly, he could almost believe how much peace his mere presence brought to Kaworu.

"Then perhaps it the same for me," Shinji told him firmly, capturing his crimson gaze and holding it, "for I doubt I will ever meet anyone more extraordinary than you Kaworu."


	10. Concerning Emotions

They had all been at school forclose totwo months now and it seemed that Kaworu was fitting in quite well with everyone. Shinji and the others accepted him so completely that it was easy to forget that he really hadn't been there for very long. Kaworu often found himself wondering if this is what it was like to have a typical sort of life. If so, he wasn't sure he wanted to let go of it again. He actually started to regret Fridays. He loved being with his friends at school.

But life can't be all fun.

"So Kaworu, what were you planning to do this Saturday?" Shinji asked as they headed out to lunch on one Friday.

"Work," Kaworu sighed. "My producers want me to spend at least one weekend a month just working with them in the studio on various things. They're planning to expand my image quite a bit within the next years."

"What do you mean?" Touji asked, his mouth full of food. (Luckily his friends were used to it enough to understand him)

"I'm starting work on my own pieces … or I should say I'm starting work on their original pieces. Up until now I've just done classical stuff, orchestral music. But I'm apparently such a hit with younger generations as well, so they're going to market me properly." Kaworu scowled at this and kicked at the grass before he sat down underneath their tree with the others.

"Once a month huh," Shinji murmured. "That was why you weren't here that one week and you came back all pissed off?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Shinji shrugged it off. "Eh, we all have those days."

"Some of us more than others," Asuka murmured slyly, glancing at Shinji.

Shinji just closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. "Pots and kettles Asuka," he reminded her. The others chuckled at this while Asuka stuck out her tongue.

"Still, that's a bit of a bummer," Touji commented, taking a drink. "We were planning this game against district three, figured you might have been up for it."

"Maybe I'll be able to sneak away for a bit," Kaworu mused softly. "I mean, it's not like we're really doing anything that I don't already know about. I should be able to catch up, it's just meetings."

"That's the spirit!" Touji grinned. "And here I was almost beginning to think you were as much of a stickler for the rules as Hikari."

"And what's the last outrageous thing you've done Touji," she retorted teasingly. "Not handed in your homework on time?"

Touji glared. "Quiet," he muttered. He looked over at his boyfriend. "Aren't you going to help me out here?"

"Well she does have a point," Kensuke replied with a grin.

"Traitor." Touji huffed. He grabbed hold of Shinji and stuck his tongue out at Kensuke. "Fine, Shinji's going to be my best friend now. At least I know _he'll_ never betray me."

"Wait until you read chapter eighteen of my book," Shinji murmured.

Kensuke just shrugged at Touji's actions. "Fine, you can be that way if you want, but then you'll just have to deal with the consequences." He said it so innocently that nothing was really taken in the wrong way at first … that is until Touji paled and the girls started giggling.

"You wouldn't?" he gasped.

"Wouldn't I?" Kensuke looked smug. The girls just kept giggling.

"Should we be worried about this?" Shinji whispered cautiously to Kaworu.

"I'm keeping right out of this discussion," Kaworu informed him.

"So what are you two lovebirds whispering to each other then?" Shinji and Kaworu jumped as Asuka suddenly appeared right in front of their faces, then they blushed registering her words properly.

"Shut up," Shinji muttered, bright red. Kaworu just blinked naively. He did that so often that everyone had realized that it was his way of avoiding a potentially embarrassing situation — pretending like he didn't know what they were talking about.

Asuka just kept grinning at them. "One of you has to make a move sometime," she sang delightedly, before she was pulled back by Rei, who managed to shush her with a quick word in her ear.

Taking pity on the two boys, Hikari decided to steer the conversation in a different direction then, noticing for the rest of lunch that the two avoided looking directly at each other, even when talking directly. It was cute, but extremely frustrating at the same time. It wasn't until the end of lunch that their gazes met again.

Kaworu got up as the bell went and picked up his bags. Shinji frowned, wondering why they were with him, until he remembered Kaworu's usual Friday meetings. Kaworu smiled apologetically at them all and said his goodbyes, his eyes lingering a moment longer on Shinji before he turned away.

Shinji bit his lip, thinking intently on something before he got up and called out, "Kaworu." The other boy turned around and Shinji blushed at his inquiring gaze. "I … uh … if you do manage to get some time away this weekend you can always drop by my place. Mother really does want you to come over some time, I just keep forgetting to ask."

Kaworu smiled brilliantly, making Shinji's heart beat a bit faster. "I'll make even more of an effort then," he promised before waving and heading to the gates were a car was already waiting for him. Shinji waited for it to drive off before turning to face his friends again. He almost wished he hadn't. Their smirks were quite unbearable.

"What?" he muttered, looking away.

"Way to go lover boy," Kensuke whistled.

"Took you long enough to do something," Touji informed him. "Though it was a pretty wimpy effort Shinji."

Shinji blushed. "It's not like that. Mother really did ask for him to come over, I was just being polite."

"Sure," Asuka drawled. "Like you haven't wanted to ask him out for ages."

"Look it's not like you guys," Shinji explained. "I've only known himfor two months, not years. It's a bit harder for me to get closer." He sighed. "Besides, I can't even tell if he even does like me anyway."

Rei approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. She smiled faintly at him, offering comfort. "As the one person who probably knows him best out of us, believe me when I say that you have more than a chance with him."

"Yeah Shinji," Hikari jumped in. "You can so tell just by the way he acts around you. He adores you."

Shinji smiled at the two of them. "Thanks, that helps." He sighed. "So are we going to head to class or ditch and get yelled at by Misato?" He grinned at his friends as he headed off towards the classroom.

Touji, Kensuke and Asuka were looking darkly at Hikari and Rei.

"All right, just how did you do that?" Kensuke demanded.

"Yeah, we've been bugging him about asking Kaworu out for a month now and all we get is a really pessimistic answer and a vague 'I'll do it when the time's right'." Touji pouted.

"So much for believing and trusting your best friend above all else," Asuka huffed.

Hikari smiled mysteriously. "Maybe we just have something you three don't."

"Like what?" Touji demanded.

"Brains, and the ability to use them properly perhaps" Rei murmured quietly.

The dark glares intensified.

"I think we should run," Hikari whispered. Rei nodded mutely and the two turned and ran towards Shinji, hoping the skinny unsuspecting boy might be able to help them out with their furious friends.

However, Asuka's furious yell of, "Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you can get away with that!" told the two of them that Shinji was not going to be enough protection from their wrath. It was a shame that Kaworu missed out on all the drama of that particular Friday, it was a bit more interesting than most.

* * *

Shinji passed the ball away to Touji and prayed that the first half would be over soon as he sprinted down the court. They were getting trounced. Touji and Asuka were the only two on their team who really showed much enthusiasm today. Kensuke backed out earlier and Shinji would have, but that would have meant that they'd be down a player. Hikari and Rei sat on the sidelines. Rei probably would have played for a bit today, but she'd slipped and re-injured the same knee that had been hurt last month earlier that week in PE.

Someone on the sidelines called a time out and both teams went for a drink. Shinji had to drag himself over and try not to guzzle everything down. Basketball wasn't really his thing. Sure he'd go out with Touji for a bit for some fun, but seriously playing a sport? Still, it wasn't totally his fault. Some of the regular players had backed out and Touji had to practically beg him to play for the entire game. He hated Touji's puppy-dog eyes, they were as bad as Asuka's. Those two were so alike in some ways it was almost ridiculous … and scary as well. No wonder they pissed each other off so much.

"I noticed you guys weren't doing so well."

Shinji raised himself up from the bench he was lying on and managed a smile. "Hey, you made it. Your producers pissed?"

Kaworu smiled. "Lunch break. I'm not the best sneak, I'll admit … but an hour for lunch is easily turned into two. I did only manage to catch that last part though."

"Well I think we're going to forfeit," Shinji mused, glancing over at Touji, who looked like he was trying to convince two of his more jock-ish friends to keep playing, but they waved him away and he headed over, looking dejected.

"Forfeit?" Kensuke asked him.

"Yeah. I guess it was just a last minute thing, I didn't really expect much. I might have been able to get together a few more people had I known about the game earlier on. Oh well." He grinned in Kensuke's direction. "More time for the arcade and other stuff."

Kensuke grinned. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Anyone else want to come with?" He looked around.

"Sorry guys, girly time," Hikari told them. "We're heading over to Asuka's so she can change then it's a shopping spree."

"Blergh," Kensuke stuck out his tongue in disgust and looked over at Shinji. "You up for it Shinji?"

Shinji shrugged. "I was going to head home actually. I've just got a really good idea for a scene and I want to get it out." _Not to mention I really want to get out of these clothes … I'm soaked in sweat … I hate basketball._ He learned a while ago not to say those sort of thoughts aloud around Touji, he usually took it hard, glaring and threatening Shinji until he took it back. No one said anything bad about sport while Touji was around.

"What about you Kaworu?" Hikari asked curiously.

"I was actually going to eat while I was on my break," Kaworu grinned easily. "But forgive me if I don't consider shopping with you, or going to the arcade. I tend to get caught up at the arcade and lose track of time."

"You could come over and have lunch with my family and I," Shinji offered.

"You sure?" Kaworu asked hesitantly. "I wouldn't want to intrude.'

Shinji sighed. "Did you not hear my invitation yesterday?"

Kaworu blushed in embarrassment. "Well if you don't mind me there."

Shinji smiled. "I'm sure I can manage to put up with having you around for a bit. Forgive me though if I just suddenly dash madly to my computer and become a bit anti-social. I've been stuck for a while on this chapter and I'm only now getting a few ideas."

"Took you long enough," Touji muttered. "We've been waiting for chapter fifteen for ages."

"Well as soon as I finish it you probably won't have to wait long for sixteen, I have most of that one done too, so just hold up a bit. Genius cannot be rushed."

"Right, genius," Touji snorted.

Shinji stuck his tongue out at his friend playfully. "Come on Kaworu," Shinji gestured him away. "Mother usually has things ready about now. She was a bit annoyed that I might have been late today."

"Weekend lunches are a family thing for you?"

"Sort of. We don't get to spend time with each other during the week as my parents have to work late or are called into meetings and stuff, so we try and at least have one time a week that we have together. It's a bit corny, but it's how things are with us."

Kaworu smiled. "I like it. It sounds comforting.'

"Yeah, I suppose it is." The two headed away to Shinji's apartment, talking about various things, including the disastrous game just moments ago.

Shinji walked in without even knocking, just calling out, "Mother?"

"In the kitchen sweetie." Shinji and Kaworu moved further into the apartment. Yui was cooking something on the stove and Gendo was moving around, putting things on the table. "You're home early," she commented, not looking around yet.

"Yeah, we were loosing spectacularly and decided to call it a game. Then something else came up."

"Something else?" Gendo looked up and Yui turned around.

"Oh!" She smiled. "Hello Kaworu, it's nice to see you again.

"Hello Mrs. Ikari, Mr. Ikari. I hope you don't mind my intrusion."

Yui waved his apology away. "Not at all. I'm glad you could finally come over for a meal. We have more than enough here for one more." Looking at the feast on the table, her words were something of an understatement.

"So I see." Shinji snickered at Kaworu's surprise.

"Professor F is coming around?" Shinji asked, taking a seat. Kaworu slid into the one next to him, feeling a bit awkward still. He would have offered to help, but the two adults looked like they had everything under control and almost ready.

"Of course," Yui answered. "I bumped into Asuka this morning and asked her as well, but she said something about shopping."

"Yeah. It's weird thinking of Asuka as a normal girl like that."

"Shinji." His mother admonished him, though her lips quirked in a smile. "You should be nicer to your best friend."

"I am nice, aren't I Kaworu?"

Kaworu started, not thinking he'd get dragged into this. "Er … I suppose sometimes …" he shrugged. This obviously wasn't the answer Shinji was hoping for and he scowled lightly at him. Kaworu just grinned cheekily back at him and Yui laughed.

"I think you're fitting in quite well here with everyone Kaworu. Welcome to the family."

It was something she said to all of Shinji's close friends when she got to know and like them, but Yui's words touched Kaworu and he found himself blushing and unable to answer properly.

_It's odd, _he thought as soon as the meal started, with Professor Fuyutsuki turning up right on time. _I've never been accepted so readily and so completely before by anyone without a second thought. Yet Shinji and his friends and family seemed to do just that. I suppose I do envy him this life somewhat, but I wouldn't wish it from him ever._ Smiling, Kaworu dug in and joined in with the conversations and laughter quite easily.

* * *

Kaworu sat on the edge of Shinji's bed rather nervously. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable being left alone in Shinji's room like this while he washed up, quite the contrary. Shinji's very essence seemed to have sunk into the very walls and exuded a familiar comforting presence. It was only that which stopped Kaworu jumping up and fleeing immediately.

It was just … well, he knew Shinji was a fan but …

"Kaworu?" Kaworu jumped hearing Shinji's voice coming from the doorway. Shinji looked at him in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Kaworu replied in a strained voice.

"No you're not. You look totally freaked."

"You could say that I suppose," Kaworu admitted.

Shinji looked around and blushed. "Oh. Sorry. I completely forgot about those." He gestured to the posters of Kaworu lining his walls. "I did warn you I was a huge fan."

"I know. But hearing that and seeing the reality … it's a bit …"

"Frightening?"

"Somewhat."

"Well I can see how you'd feel that way." Shinji blushed and cleared his throat. "I, uh, I'd always dreamed that I'd meet you someday and only in my wildest fantasies did I hope to think I could ever play with you. I don't think you realize just how much your mere presence affects me."

Kaworu blushed and looked away. "I never knew that you were so …"

Shinji blushed as well. "Yeah. But after meeting you, I guess things like that mattered less to me. You're a much better person than you are a dream Kaworu. I'm very glad and honoured to call you a friend."

Kaworu glanced up at him, looking shocked. Shinji was blushing furiously and staring intently at the floor. "Shinji," Kaworu breathed. "I …" He didn't quite know how to express himself just then. It was so odd. No one had ever affected him this way before. It was as though Shinji held some heavenly power over him. Not knowing how to express himself in words, Kaworu got up and moved over to him, biting his bottom lip nervously as he stood before his friend. "Shinji," he breathed again, drawing the boy's attention upwards.

Shinji's eyes widened as Kaworu moved his head closer, but as his heart beat faster and his emotions rose, he let himself be guided by instinct. So when Kaworu's lips pressed down on his in a soft beautiful kiss, he returned it, bringing his arm up to hold onto Kaworu and keep him there, letting the gentle kiss linger.

Kaworu pulled back and gazed into Shinji's lidded eyes, a smile forming. Shinji didn't let him speak, moving swiftly and capturing Kaworu's mouth in another kiss, filled with his own passion. He felt Kaworu grab onto him desperately and eagerly lean into the embrace. They said without words what they'd both been feeling and thinking for so long.

Upon hearing a knock, they pulled apart, panting and flushing from slight exertion. Shinji ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to tame it a bit before opening the door to his mother.

Her smile was innocent, but Shinji got the feeling she knew what had just gone on in the room, yet she was tactful enough not to comment on his slightly rumpled shirt or red face. "There's someone looking for Kaworu at the door," she told them, then looked at Kaworu. "He said he found our address in one of your books. He also said he was one of your producers."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Ikari. I appreciate you having me over, but I think I must leave." Kaworu nodded his head to her as he gathered his jacket up from Shinji's bed.

"You must come over again Kaworu, you're more than welcome to," Yui told him cheerfully as she and Shinji walked him to the door.

"Thank you." Kaworu smiled at her then looked at Shinji with a contented gleam in his eye. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Shinji."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Shinji assured him with a smile.

As Kaworu walked away from the apartment with one of the men from his production crew, Shinji couldn't help but think how intensely better his life had just suddenly gotten. He didn't think that anything could possibly drag him down from his emotional high right now. Everything was just perfect for him.


	11. For Every Day of My Life

_Yes, dear readers, your eyes do not deceive you. This is an update, an honest-to-god update. I won't bore you with details on the whys wherefores and whatnots right at this moment. Anyone interested (which is likely to be no one as any readers still with me for updates will probably just want me to shut up so they can read the chapter and threaten me to write more) should head to the bottom of the chapter for my ramblings._

_Do enjoy this apologetically late chapter._

* * *

Shinji woke up to a severe pounding on his door. He groaned, looked over at his clock then picked it up and threw it at the door. 

"Go 'way! Sunday sleeping! Eight!" Whoever had the gall to wake the sleeping dragon would probably have done it enough times to understand early-morning-Shinji-ese.

"Shinji! Open up right now, I don't care if you're sleeping, you will tell me everything that happened yesterday after you and your loverboy left us!"

Asuka

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you will Shinji, open this door right now!"

"Shinji."

Shinji groaned as he heard the additional voice join in the argument. His father was awake. This could not end well. He grabbed his pillow and tugged it onto his head, hoping he would suffocate before anything worse happened.

"Don't be rude to your guest. Let Asuka in and tell her all the details of your date."

Oh … he did not just hear that from his father.

Shinji raced out of bed and to the door, opening it to glare. Asuka just smiled at his appearance while his father – still in bathrobe and slippers – sipped at his coffee on the couch. His mother was humming in the kitchen, more than likely having heard every word.

"I knew it," he muttered, opening his bedroom door wide enough for Asuka to enter. "No matter what Kensuke says, it is an official conspiracy: everyone does hate me."

"Of course we do Shinji," Asuka patted him on the shoulder. "It's part of why we keep you around. Now, down to important business." She whirled around on him before he could get the door closed properly. "Is Kaworu a good kisser?"

Shinji could have sworn he heard a muffled snicker coming from the lounge room before he frantically slammed his door.

"I hate you. Just remember that you had everything coming to you when this all comes back on you threefold." Shinji stalked back to his bed and threw himself on the rumpled covers, his sheets already cooling from the lack of body-heat in the few seconds of his absence.

"Whatever." Asuka shrugged, hair falling perfectly over her shoulders with the gesture. She was immaculately dressed as always without a hint of fatigue showing. Who looks that perky on a Sunday morning?

"Just so you know," Shinji mumbled, closing his eyes as he shifted on his bed to get comfortable again, "I didn't exactly get much sleep last night." Being so early, Shinji didn't even consider the possible connotations of his words.

Asuka gasped: a sure sign of something very, very wrong.

"Shinji!" She sounded mortified, another bad sign. "I had never thought you could be the kind of guy to put out on a first date!"

It took a moment for the words to hit him.

"What?!" Shinji bolted upright, eyes wide and free of any lingering sleep. "No! I'm not! I couldn't! Kaworu left right after lunch, there wasn't time … No! That's not what I meant, there was nothing, we only kissed, I swear! I'd never …" Shinji was blushing as he began his ramble, but as he realised to what he'd actually confessed, he squeaked and hid his face in his hands.

Even without looking at his best friend, he could tell there was a familiar evil smirk on her face.

"Oh really? A kiss, huh? Well that's interesting."

"Again with the hatred and the promise of karmic revenge." Shinji sighed and rolled over. Really, the conversation was inevitable, why drag things out. "Okay, yes, we kissed, I admit it."

Asuka couldn't help it; she squealed and shuffled up further on Shinji's bed. "All right, spill every single detail."

Shinji eyed her askance. "You know, sometimes you are such a girl."

A pillow to his face was his only retort.

* * *

Revenge, for Shinji, came in the form most writers preferred. 

"I cannot believe you put that in there, Shinji!"

Shinji only smiled as he sat down with his friends for lunch on Monday. Asuka was fuming and bright red – like she had been for most of the day. His other friends were trying – or in the case of Touji and Kensuke, not trying – to muffle their amusement. But even Rei's eyes danced with mirth when they recalled one particular scene in Shinji's latest chapters.

"Didn't I mention karmic revenge?" Shinji smirked.

"You swore no one would ever hear about that incident. It was forgotten – never happened."

"No way." Asuka and Shinji turned from their argument (ranting, really) to stare at Touji. He was pale and wide-eyed. "You mean that actually happened?"

Asuka turned red and latched onto Rei, hiding against her girlfriend's shoulder, leaving Shinji to field this question.

"Yeah, only, we were twelve and Asuka really was crushing on Kaji like in the book." Here, Shinji scowled at Asuka. "And she really did almost asphyxiate me."

The group burst into laughter while Asuka scowled at them.

"It wasn't that funny."

"At the time, no," Shinji agreed. "Looking back, oh yes."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Asuka."

"I hope you're talking in a very strictly platonic sense, Shinji." Everyone looked over at Kaworu, sitting innocently beside Shinji, after he said this. There was just a little bit too much innuendo for that to be completely unintentional. Shinji's blush just fuelled more fires in the minds of his friends.

"Uh, yes, definitely platonic, Kaworu," Shinji assured him.

"Good then." Kaworu shifted closer to slip his arm around Shinji's shoulders and pull the other boy down to lean against his chest. "I wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas that you were free to be more than platonically affectionate."

Shinji blushed again, but didn't protest against Kaworu's actions. He settled deeper into the embrace looking entirely at home in Kaworu's arms, in fact.

Asuka giggled while Rei let out a sound somewhere between a squeak and a snicker while Hikari managed a small squeal of delight. Kensuke was smirking and Touji outright grinning at the display. It took everyone a moment to react completely and then the comments started.

"Well it's about friggin' time."

"I knew it! This is so great!"

"You two just can't keep it out of the bedroom can you?"

"Shinji and Kaworu sitting in a …"

"Congratulations, you make a perfect couple."

Shinji smiled at the ruckus his friends made over him and Kaworu – all of it positive, if somewhat amused.

So this was his great coming out moment.

Kaworu's arms tightened around him and his lips brushed against Shinji's neck in a teasing whisper. He shivered and tried to further decrease the tiny space between their bodies. Kaworu smiled against his skin.

Definitely not so bad.

* * *

Another Friday, another cheer as the final bell rang. Shinji packed up his school books along with the rest of his friends, smiling and making plans for the weekend. He looked around automatically for his boyfriend – he'd gotten used to referring to Kaworu as such very quickly – but didn't find him. For a moment he frowned, then recalled the other boy's usual Friday appointment with his producers. He sighed, but consoled himself with the fact he'd be able to see Kaworu on the weekend. They'd planned a day at the arcade with Touji and Kensuke while they'd all meet up with the girls for lunch for Saturday, while his parents had agreed to have Kaworu over for all of Sunday. They already loved Kaworu and had about as many problems with his and Kaworu's relationship as his friends did: none at all. 

Shinji had never been more aware than this week that he really did live a very fortunate and full life. He swore he would never forget that or take it for granted.

"So, you wanna head out for a quick game or two at the arcade, psyche ourselves up for a long day of fun tomorrow?" Kensuke was bouncing as he talked with Shinji, Touji looking over his boyfriend's shoulder hopefully. Hikari was still packing up her things while Asuka and Rei had already started walking out the door, calling out goodbyes to their friends.

Shinji smiled but shook his head. "Nah, got a few more ideas for chapter nineteen, thought I might work on those tonight so I don't forget them tomorrow. You two have fun." His smiled shifted towards 'smirk-like'. "It could be a spontaneous date. I wouldn't want to ruin the atmosphere."

Kensuke threw a mock-punch at him, but Touji only grinned – liking the idea himself. Kensuke, not facing his boyfriend, squeaked when Touji grabbed onto his waist and tugged him back into a tight hold.

"You know, Shinji's a smart guy," he whispered to Kensuke, his hand fluttering over Kensuke's loose uniform. "I think we should listen to him, or doesn't the idea of me and you alone in the darker corners of the arcade appeal to your sense of romance?"

Kensuke squeaked as Touji's hands drifted ever lower towards more inappropriate public places.

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly call that a sense of romance," Kensuke cleared his throat, trying to get his thoughts out before mortification and desire overruled his sensible thought process. "But I definitely like the way you think." He turned around in Touji's hold and whispered, "We could even skip the arcade and head straight for the dark corners."

Touji made an incoherent noise before letting his breath out in a low whistle. "Forget what I was thinking, you are so the genius in this relationship." He shook himself and took a step back from Kensuke to grab his back. "Catch you later Shinji. Have fun with your book." After swinging his bag onto his shoulder, he reached for Kensuke's hand in a surprisingly tender gesture.

Kensuke smiled over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow Shinji."

Shinji managed a wave and a choked, "Have fun."

"Well." Shinji jumped at the sound of a voice so close to his shoulder. Hikari stared up at him innocently when he glared at her. "That visual's going to keep me smiling through my duties this afternoon."

Shinji frowned. "But … Touji …"

Hikari shrugged. "Yeah, I'm still a little hurt, but Touji's my friend, and so is Kensuke. Besides, gay guys are so hot." She grinned, a little wickedly, as though the admission was the most daring thing she'd ever done.

Shinji chuckled. "I'm gonna have to be in agreement with you there."

"Yeah, but it's a little biased coming from you."

"Probably."

Hikari smiled then sighed. "I do have to admit I'm a little envious of you all. I'm the only one without a partner."

Shinji shrugged. "Well, there's no need to rush into anything if you don't have anyone you think worth being with. There's definitely someone for a wonderful person like you Hikari."

"That's kind of generic consolation coming from you Shinji."

"Maybe. Think of it this way then. Until you find someone of your own you have to deal with us weirdoes and our problems. Imagine how much money you could make later in life dealing with _normal_ people's problems."

Hikari stared at him before grinning. "You're right. I could make a fortune with that much experience behind me."

"Of course I'm right, I _am_ a writer."

Hikari groaned. "Oh that was terrible, Shinji."

He grinned unrepentantly. "Hey, I have to save all my wit and inspiration for my next chapters. Can't use it all in conversation."

"Well get going and use your wit appropriately then. Don't let me stand in the way of genius."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Have fun with your Class Rep duties."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated."

Shinji just laughed and waved to Hikari as he left the classroom.

* * *

Chapter nineteen was almost finished. Seventeen and eighteen had been finished for almost a week now but he refused to hand it out to his friends on the premise that they would likely – not likely, definitely – kill him for the way he ended chapter eighteen. Touji especially. Actually, he couldn't be certain Touji wouldn't kill him even with chapter nineteen to soften the blow of this particular plot line in the novel. Maybe he should start working on twenty as well just in case. Nineteen was going to end with just as much of a cliff-hanger as eighteen. 

Shinji sighed and sat back on his computer chair, staring at the screen. Maybe he should just hand out the chapters he had. Twenty was going to need a lot of work and he'd have to check his notes again for the thousandth time. Plus, those introspective philosophical chapters tended to be draining. Action was easier for him to write, but he needed more than just action and exposition. Admittedly, he couldn't get every detail right with the first draft and he'd have to rewrite some parts after he'd completely finished to get the extra depth he wanted, but he still wanted to get some of the initial points he needed down.

Yeah … he'd definitely have to just leave them hanging a little bit for twenty. Three chapters were probably more than enough right now. That decided, Shinji stretched out his muscles and went to go back to work.

The phone rang out in the kitchen. He paused, wondering if the call might be for him then shrugged and went to continue from where he left off.

"Shinji." His mother knocked and called through the door. He opened the door and she smiled at him before handing him the phone. "Kaworu's calling for you."

Instantly, all thoughts of the gloomy chapters ahead that he had to plan and write left him and he grabbed the phone eagerly before shutting the door with a cheerful and hasty, "Thanks!"

"Kaworu." Okay, so he probably shouldn't sound that excited to hear from his boyfriend.

Again, there was that word that made him feel so giddy.

"Hello Shinji." Kaworu sounded amused at his tone. Kaworu always sounded a little amused though. It was another thing Shinji loved about him.

"So what's up?"

"I missed you. Since I couldn't escape the clutches of my producers to come and visit you, I thought I'd do something almost as good and called you just to hear your voice."

Shinji knew he was smiling in a very goofy way, but he really couldn't bring himself to care much. "You missed me? But you were there until lunch, and that wasn't too long ago."

"Perhaps not, but I still missed you. Did you feel the same?"

Shinji blushed. "Yeah I did. I wished we could have walked home together or something."

"That would have been nice."

"Yeah. So, evil producers, huh?"

"Oh, I don't think evil quite covers it. They tried to talk me into relocating again."

Shinji's heart dropped. "Oh. Relocating. You … refused, right?"

Kaworu's laughter prevented his heart falling any further. "Of course I refused. They've always done this, it's quite inconvenient. I think I surprised them a little with my refusal, but I've grown quite fond of it here. Faster than I have any other place."

Shinji blushed. "O-oh," he stammered. "I-is there any particular reason for that?"

"I think you should know the answer to that better than anyone."

The dopey smile was back, but again, Shinji couldn't care. "Well, I'm glad it's so memorable here that you'd defy your producers just to stay. I don't want you to leave, ever if you can help it."

"And I want to stay forever."

Shinji let out a huge breath, his heart thumping wildly. "Kaworu …"

"Shinji, I … oh, damn."

"What?"

"They're calling me back in."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I've made them promise not to call me in this weekend if I finish this week's work tonight."

Shinji glanced at his alarm clock. It was nearing eight pm. "Are you sure you'll get it done? I don't want you to lose any sleep and get sick, Kaworu."

"You're so sweet to worry about me like that." The amusement was back in his voice and Shinji blushed again. "But don't worry, most of the work has really been meetings discussing the plans for my new career move."

"Ah, the 'let's appeal to younger and broader audiences'."

"Yes, that one."

"Well, I'm glad you'll be healthy and happy for our date tomorrow."

"Our date?"

Shinji cursed his mouth for not consulting with his brain all the time. Before he could say anything, Kaworu continued.

"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to our date as well."

"Oh … perfect."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes, absolutely perfect."

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then."

"Me too. Goodbye, Kaworu."

"Sweet dreams, Shinji."

Shinji pushed the button to end the call and threw himself back onto his bed, that damned smile on his face again. Kaworu had called him. He was going to see Kaworu tomorrow. He was going on a _date_ with Kaworu tomorrow. Okay, so it was with Touji and Kensuke too, but it was still a date. Kaworu was staying around just for him.

"I think I'm already in love with him," Shinji admitted quietly. The thought only made him feel happier.

There was a faint thump outside his door that snapped him back from his blissful thoughts. Shinji frowned and headed over to investigate the noise, growing more suspicious as he drew closer to his door as he heard muffled whispers. Catching words like 'cute', 'romantic' and 'adorable', Shinji blushed as he realised his half of the conversation had been overheard. Scowling, he flung open his door to reveal the perpetrators.

His mother squeaked as she fell back, startled by the sudden motion. She blushed at being caught. His father didn't even get up from his crouched position by the doorframe. His reserved expression so out of place considering the situation. Two glasses sat innocently on the floor before them. Shinji just stared down at his parents and shook his head, closing the door again.

"My life is so weird. Perfect, but weird."

* * *

_AN: Okay, so, any old readers (like with me from the beginning of this story, though I can forgive you if you're not around considering this has taken **years** to arrive) I have rewritten the first ten chapters. Nothing has really changed, it's just been cleaned up a little. I'm still not completely happy with the quality, but I have cleaned this story up two or three times already and I may go back to clean even more things up again._

_As for why this chapter's taken so long to write ... well, there are many reasons. My focus shifts from fandom to fandom very easily. I didn't actually own Evangelion myself and couldn't get as inspired as I did with other series'. Then there was the new Evangelion manga series, Angelic Days or whatever they're calling it. I'm still in two minds about that series. Also, I was a little freaked out by it. A new Evangelion cannon was being written that was quite similar to the story idea I was developing (though it had less yaoi, even with Kaworu's obvious crush on Shinji in the manga). Suffice to say I was a little demoralised. _

_This is the point where I would like to sincerely thank every single reviewer who made even the briefest comment over the hiatus. __You all deserve so much for your words of encouragement. __I wanted to give you all the best I could, hence the reason for the clean-up before I even contemplated the new chapter.__ This is barely enough thanks, but I do hope it is something, and I am back on track with writing chapters for this. "Did Someone Say Angel?" will probably not be much longer than 40,000 words, but I promise I will finish it. __Now that I'm back on track, have lots of inspiration (in part due to me finally owning the Platinum edition box set for Eva) I should have another update for you soon.  
_

_Again, thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter._


End file.
